Uzumaki in Westeros
by Raimon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is in Westerose, and intends to make something of his life once there. Warning, While this is GoT/Naruto I am planning to use either swords or castle's/ city's of the Lord of the rings universe in there. No intention of making it OP though. No Harem fic, as for pairing give me a suggestion. Starts one month before the Tourney at Harren hall.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story. So a quick note ahead on time. :)**

 **Atm this is just a side project. I am not planning to make this something giant. But if enough people like it I might spend a lot more time on it. :)**

 **So This is Naruto in GoT universe. Along with that I want to give his style of his buildings and army a lotr style. Atm I am with buildings of a mix of Elven and Gondorish. While why I would love to give his army the armour of Isengard and such it would not make sense, neither would it be the same to have a human in Uruk- hai armour. So instead I am planning to go for the Arnor armour set. He has Mokuton, so that means he also has water style, and Earth style. And just because he is Naruto, I will give him wind. Does this mean no lighting or fire? I will give him a small fire jutsu just to make some fire but no giant attacks and no lighting. I am planning to make him rather OP but well I do want to place limits. Suggestions are welcome of course.**

 **So This story starts right after Naruto is sent into the universe of GoT by a last effort of Obito cause him turning good did not make sense, not one bit. And I will never forgive him for killing Konan! Uhm, anyway. Ye he will be sent into GoT through Kamui, and no Sharringan for Naruto so no teleporting himself back. Nor will there be any other Naruto characters in this story. Including Kurama, yep this is a no fox zone people. :(**

 **There might be some things that make no sense, but well this is a Fanfic. So we all make less sense the more we read or write. :) So regarding the making no sense, Naruto has a sword from the lotr universe, which one? Well Glamdring of course. Glamdring is the sword Gandalf has, and is not forged in the Iron throne! Everyone who day's other wise is a enemy of the State!**

 **As for his armour, well for now he will wear something that will happen in the fanfic but that will be revealed later.**

 **Where is this tree? Well it is where he will build his kingdom. Derp, of course, but where? Well In the north cause that has the most land and people would not shit a brick for it. :)**

 **Where in the north? west of winter fell at the western border of the Wolfswood. But before he needs to of course make this kingdom, he will have to get fame and money, along with people.**

 **So Naruto arrives in the GoT world, just 1 month before the Tourney of Harrenhal.**

 **A fair warning ahead, while I love Robert Baratheon. I have to be honest and he will be made into a bit of a asshole... more then usual.**

 **Well this is enough I think, O wait of course a Pairing, leave a suggestion, but no Harem. As I make it pretty clear in any other story, while I think some Harem story's are great many of them are simply there just to give Naruto too much Ass. And srsly there are too many Harem's out there for my taste so no Harem. Got a suggestion for a pairing? Then just leave that name with a reason for why.**

 **Let's begin then shall we?**

 **Ofcourse a disclaimer! I do now own GoT, AsoIaF nor Naruto you all know this!**

 **Chapter one.**

Groaning in discomfort, Naruto would slowly rise on his hands and knees, while looking down on the leaf covered ground.

"Fucking Bastard..." The blond swore as he would fall on his side and lean against a large tree while looking in front of him.

It seems that Naruto had no idea where he is, but he did remember one thing, the bastard that sent him here.

Obito, while they fought for two full days Obito was finally brought down to the ground with Naruto gasping and panting for air in front of him, the taxation of the battle finally rolling in when his foe was brought down.

His left hand was leaning on the pommel of the sword that was placed in the stone, while red blood covered the white steel. His clothing ripped on many spots. While his body held many gaping wounds which blood poured out from.

While Obito was on the ground with blood leaking out of his mouth he would look at Naruto and glare hatefully in his direction. Naruto remembered his words spoken to him. "You may win, and save what is left of this world... but you will be alone. Just as I have been, then you will feel the pain that I had to endure." And with that Naruto was sucked into the Kamui which sent him to the world of Westerose. While Obito was on the ground giving only a glare before his eyes closed. Even as he died he did not feel the joy of having the final 'victory'.

And now Naruto is leaning against a tree, alone while bleeding from his wounds. No longer could he call for his eternal companion to heal his wounds or at least help him out as Kurama was sucked out of him.

The only thing he felt at the moment was just the pain, the pain of his wounds, the pain of not knowing if he defeated Obito and saved his home, and the pain of his loneliness. Now he was alone... For all he knew this is all that is left in the world a forest.

So not caring if he would die today he started to slowly close his eyes wanting to have the darkness gather around him and finally send him to the land of the nonliving.

Yet not too long after the darkness consumed him he suddenly opened his eyes. As he heard the sound of sticks and leaf's being stepped upon.

Looking to the source of the sound he found a large cat. It's fur was black with white stripes, while it was growling at the bleeding blond. Slowly approaching him with it's maw open and it's fang ready to bite down in the blond.

While at first Naruto made ready to kill the cat he started to ponder if he even should. After all he was about the embrace death why kill the cat if it could increase speed in his demise.

Yet just as he was about to surrender he had a small flash of the past of a man with orange hair and piercings in his body telling him to give up. And then back to his own words he said to him. 'You should give up, on making me give up.'

Opening his eyes they had a new shine in them, and just as the cat was about to pounce on him he took a hold of the sword in his hand and brought it up in the cat's it's front of it's chest. Killing it instantly.

Slowly pulling his sword back he would start to rise to his feet with new found strength. Looking around he only found forest with the ground covered in leafs. While he was tempted to sit down again and rest he knew that he would slip into giving up again so willing his legs to move he made one step. Yet after one step he realized just how much wounds he had. So quickly he started to gather some of his remainder of Chakra and made small blue fire in his finger tip and took out his last Kunai.

After the Kunai gained a certain heat he started to use the heated metal of the Kunai to cut into the wounds and close the wounds.

While he shouted and screamed of the pain of the heat he finally was done. Yet after he was done he turned to the dead cat and took out his Kunai and started to skin the fut off the animal, and gather it's meat.

While he did this only one thought went through his mind. 'I will not die, I will not give up, and I will not surrender to anything or anyone!'

 **One week later.**

In his one week in this forest, Naruto had learned quite a bit. For one, he was not in some lone forest, but in a whole different world. After he had made his way through the forest and encounters a village with people in it. He decided to speak to them. Lucky they spoke in the same language so that was no problem.

Along with him learning things, before he approached the people he had switched his tattered clothing with some new clothing, sadly all that was left was a Green hooded cloak, a black vest that only went over his chest with some black pants. Luckily his cloak did have sleeves so he did not have to suffer through cold arms.

He learn t that these lands were called Westerose, yet when he asked about a nation called the elemental countries, they only shook their heads as they did not know about this land.

So that left out any hope of a possibility that he would have been sent to another country instead of another world. Yet his mind was already made up on that he refused to give up so he kept asking them questions. Who ruled the land and what he should know, while they did question him why he asked he explained that he is from another land. So not caring too much about it they simply kept telling him.

The land of Westerose was ruled by King Aerys the second. While many said that he gone bad, he still was the king. After wards they told him that at the moment he was in the North, and that these lands were ruled by Lord Rickard Stark of the house Stark.

Having learn t enough of the people he asked if he could know the way to the home of the Starks, at which they said that it was east of their village. Yet they told him that he would have a small chance of finding any Starks this month in Winterfell, as many 'high folk' as they called them, rode to the Tourney of this age. As some people liked to proclaim.

The Tourney at Harrenhall was supposed to be the Biggest one in the whole realm. So after he had enough of his questions answered he decided to make his way South to this Harrenhall. When asked the way they simply pointed him to the road and told him to head south. Eventually after a long trek of at least three weeks he should arrive.

Luckily he was not like them and simply tree hopped alongside the road. Before the tree hopping turned into running. Yet after two full days of running he decided to finally rest for a while. So after a while of his running the day had turned into night and now in front of him stood a large inn with lights inside and smoke rising out of their chimney.

Sighing he would open a seal on his wrist which should contain his wallet. In it were only some golden coins with a few paper bills, but from what he learn t was that they have a different currency so he was sure that the bills would be worth nothing. Instead he would use the golden coins and see what he would get.

Yet outside of the inn were a lot of horses with one carriage in it. While two men in armour stood there, most likely guarding the horses. Both men were dressed in in brown leather chest armour, and thick woolen clothing beneath it. Yet from the small gaps you could see the chain mail that would rest beneath it. In their left arm was a steel shield with the symbol of a Growling Wolf on it. While on their head rested a bucket like helmet.

Walking past them he gave them a small greeting before opening the door. Stepping inside he would see that the Inn was rather filled with different people, so quickly stepping through he would arrive at the front of the bar and speak out. "How much for a room?"

Yet the woman behind it was at the moment dealing with someone else so maybe he should wait a bit. After waiting for a few moments she finally turned to him and raised her brow. "This is now home for the homeless, unless you have coin go sleep in the woods." With that she was about to turn away, yet Naruto placed one golden coin on the table and spoke up.

"A room, how much? With maybe an meal?" Turning back to him she picked the coin up in her hand and looked it over until realizing she was golding a solid golden coin.

After the realization struck in she spoke out a bit too sweetly. "Please come in, we have one room left and it is all for you. It is at the end of the hall when you go up the stairs. And a meal will come right up. Please take a seat and it shall be brought to you." With that Naruto would turn around and head to an empty table in a corner and sits down while looking around for a moment.

Some men were looking at him with caution as the cloak kept his face hidden and he just walked in while not even knowing the slightest bit about him. Some did not really give him a care in the world. Deciding not to dwell too long on the the people in the in he would close his eyes while letting his mind trail off to his thoughts.

Yet to most it just seemed that he was looking at what ever was in front of him as the shadow of the cowl kept his eyes hidden. At the moment his face was directed to an large table that held four people. Three boys, and one girl. All of them had dark hair with grey eyes. Their clothing looked rather expensive compared to most, yet not too rich that would shout royalty.

They where talking with one another and making jokes, yet once Naruto sat down on his chair the eldest of the four kept his gaze on the cloaked blond, not sure what to think. He just wished that stranger would turn his face away from him. It made him uncomfortable, and he knew that he would get rather aggravated if someone makes him uncomfortable.

Back with the cloaked blond, he was in his thoughts, thinking what he should do. His original plan was to find some work and make a coin. Yet learning that people in this world had not the power that the shinobi had made him reluctant. He might as well reform this world if he liked with out anything to stop him. Yet that was not his way, no he wished to make his place in this world but at least do it within boundaries. Yet that did not mean he could not have some fun with his Jutsu. Yet before he could start claiming his own house he would to have land. And for that he would have to buy it.

Which is why he would now go to the Tourney of Harrenhall, he did not doubt his skills in battle for him to win at least a battle with the sword. After all he and Glamdring have brought down many foes, and they were Shinobi.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder which caused him to open his eyes. And come eye to eye with the woman from the bar, in front of him was a plate with some pork chops. Along with a bowl of soup and of course a tankard of ale. "Excuses me, me lord but I must have your name to know for who the room is." As she said that Naruto nodded his head.

"Does my actual name have to be written down? Or will a travel name suffice?" Asked the blond. At which the woman spoke out. "Everything for the right price."

Sighing lightly he spoke out. " Naruto Uzumaki." With that the woman rather confused at the strange name, but took it either way. As he payed top notch for a room, she rather not question it.

Walking off again, Naruto started to dig into the food, rather enjoying the taste of having to hunt his own food on the road. Not that it was bad but food from a kitchen is something he rather ate.

He enjoyed the dinner so much that he did not notice the two men that stood in front on his table until one spoke out. "You are in our seat boy." Spoke the man.

Naruto would raise his head from his dinner and look at the two men in front of him. They bore simple and cheap armour with on their vests was the symbol of two towers with a bridge between them.

They in full honesty looked like un kept men. Dirty with ugly faces. Deciding not to let himself be intimidated he simply stared them down. Most people seemed to shiver under a stare of Sasuke, so surely it would work if he did it. So with that he looked at them both from his chair.

Yet this had rather the opposite effect as the left one spoke up aggravated. "Are you lame in the head?! Move or I will replace your teeth with stones." While placing his hand on the pommel of his sword. Clearly just looking for a fight.

Just as Naruto was about to take out his own weapon, he suddenly heard the angry yell of a girl on the other side of the tavern which caused all the sound to stop in the Tavern. "Oi! You Frey Bastard are looking for a fight?!" When she said that all three boys already stood on their feet with their hands on their pommels in case of an fight. Yet not only them but several men in the inn started to ready them self's as well.

Naruto looked at the other table with an raised brow before raising his hand. "I do not think anyone is looking for a fight." As he said that he would stand up and placed a hand on the shoulder of one of the now identified as Frey men. "Right?"

Yet that got a different reaction as the attention was now back at him again and the Frey man lashed out at him with his fist. Yet all he was met with was air before hit fist would hit a wooden pillar that would keep the building standing. Earning a loud crack from his hand the man was about to shout out in pain, yet was silenced when his stomach was met with a swift knee of Naruto. Causing the man to bubble over and fall flat on the floor.

Seeing his comrade fall on the floor in defeat, the second Frey man was about to pull out his sword yet was stopped when Naruto quickly kicked the pommel of the sword that was still halve way in it;s sheath and forced the man to twist around. Yet not even being able to finish the twist due the man being tripped over by the boot of Naruto. Leading to the man falling on top of his Comrade.

With both of them now on the ground and groaning loudly Naruto stood above of them and kicked the one on top of the other against his side. Causing him to roll off his friend and face the roof. Yet Naruto's face appeared before him, not saying a word the man waited for the still cloaked boy to speak. "You mind taking another table?"

With that Naruto sat down on his own old spot with some people looking more cautiously at him. Yet the four teens around his age looked at him with an mix of a smile of delight, and a face of surprise. As they expected him to just be some boy about to be beaten down by the some Frey soldiers.

Not paying any of them any mind Naruto started to continue with his dinner not caring in the slightest about the stares. At least that is what he showed on the inside, he was slapping himself multiple times as he straight off blew any chance of not causing any suspicion.

His berating of himself was interrupted, yet this time by one of the boys that was part of the four teens. He seemed like the eldest of the four and spoke out. "Who are you, and where did you learn something like that?" As he did not get any reaction from the cloaked blond at the start he was about to ask again yet stopped when he finally got a reply.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, as for where I learned that? Let's say as secret. And you might be?" Spoke out the blond now looking at him. Which gave the boy a chance to get a better look at him, which revealed him to have blue eyes and a far younger face then he expected. He was around his own age.

"I am Brandon Stark, Heir to Winterfell." As he said that he gained a bit of a puff in his chest at the pride he felt of his family. Turning around he waved his left arm to the three other teens he spoke out. "These are my brothers and sister, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen Stark."

At that Naruto gave as nod and spoke out. "A pleasure"

"Would you like to join us at the table?" This was said by the girl of the four Teens which got a raised brow from the Four teens. Neither of them really expected for the girl to invite the mysterious guy to sit with them.

"I could not see the harm in that, yet only if all of you are sure. I have no wish to intrude." Yet that was quickly declined by Brandon, as he almost dragged the blond to their table. While he was and still is suspicious about the cloaked blond. He did admire his skill and the way he took down those Freys. As he hated every single Frey to the death.

In his new seat the Blond looked at all four of them now a bit better. The first one he looked at had the darkest hair of all three of them which was the youngest. While he did seem like the rather shy type he had a certain shine in his eyes.

The second one was Brandon, the way he spoke and stood screamed out at what kind of man he is, a rather brutish rough man with a hot headed mind. Yet hidden in him was kindness and honor. Yet for that you should be a close friend to him to receive Naruto thought.

The third was the silent one of the four, he had brown hair, while he looked like a proud and smart man. Naruto just did not know what else to make of him. As his outward appearance did not betray a lot about him.

Finally the last of the four the girl. She had light brown hair with an beautiful face, yet unlike most girls she seemed to hold some fierceness in her eyes as it almost seemed that he was looking in the eyes of a wild wolf. Along with that she seemed rather headstrong, hot tempered and willful.

Yet he was brought out of his identifying of the four when a fifth member joined the group. He had a small beard yet was rather tall. He had two tankards in his hands while drunkenly walking to the four Starks and one Uzumaki. "Ned, ye bastard! Come and drink with me a bit more!"

Yet Ned shook his head and said. "I have had enough Robert, I think you should also take a bit less." At that Robert walked toward the table and took a seat rather close to Lyanna.

Leaning against her he spoke out. "Lyanna! Come and drink with me." Yet while he spoke he was hanging halve the way over her nearly pouring the content of his tankard over her.

Yet just as Naruto was about to push the man a bit off the now uncomfortable girl, she did it herself and shoved the Baratheon off her while glaring at her. "Fuck off Robert, you are drunk, again."

Smiling slightly at the girl Naruto almost had a vision of the past yet instead of Lyanna sitting there it was Sakura, shaking his head at his memory he turned to the Stark host. Thinking it might be a bit rude to keep that cowl on his head he would remove it over his head, exposing his blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks to the world.

The rest of the night was filled with the Starks getting to know the blond teen while Robert had gone back to the bartender demanding for more drink before disappearing upstairs with a random girl.

While after a while of their conversation it finally got to the point that they asked him what he was planning on his way south. In full honesty he did not see a reason to lie to them and told them the truth. That he wished to win the tournament and then buy a large scrap of land to make his home at.

With that said he left the four Starks along as he retreated to his chamber for the night.

 **Next morning.**

After waking from his slumber, Naruto looked out the window. It seemed that the sun was just about to rise and that it was early in the morning.

Wishing to get on the path quickly he quickly got dressed with the wooden cowl once again over his head. It seemed that below it was empty as there was no one but a few sleeping drunks, and a sleeping barmaid. While outside there stood only one guard. While the other was sleeping presumably in the barn.

Already walking away from the inn Naruto started to rush off again. Only one day of running and he should reach the castle/ruins of Harrenhall.

Once there he would join the melee and see what other contest would be there. The jousting, while he did want to join it he did not have a horse nor a thick plated armour.

So his plan? He was planning to win as many contest and with some luck he might actually get a horse with some scrap armour and join the joust as that did pay the most.

Yet for now he had a path to run through to actually get there.

 **Nightfall.**

While Naruto was running on the road he suddenly stopped as he heard the sound of shouting and the clashing of metal. Turning his head to the sound he sees a fire off the road where seven men stood with five of them facing two.

Rushing towards the group of people he found that the two men were dressed in rather rich armour, as one had golden plated armour why w a white cloak would hang on his shoulders. While beside him stood a blond teen around his own age. Both of them had their swords drawn to the other five people.

The other five were dressed in plated armour themselves yet their armour was more dirty while in their hands they had rather crude weapons. While one hand a castle forged sword, one held a large mace. One had a shield with a hatchet in his hands while the last two held spears. All of them looking rather threatening towards the two men.

Yet only twenty seconds of rushing towards them he already noticed that out the woods more men showed up. All dressed like the five other men. Now with their joined forced that numbered around five teen.

And with their now joined forced a fight broke out between them. With the boy after killing two men was brought to the ground with the man with a large mace holding it over his head ready to slam it into the head of the now defencless teen.

While the man in golden armour was in a locked combat with five others and seemed to hold his ground but was slowly losing it with more moving towards him.

As it seemed the man could hold his own for now, Naruto finally made one final jump and had Glamdring drawn, throwing the sword into the back of the man with the mace.

Once the man fell down on the ground clearly dead Naruto quickly took out his sword from the dead man and started to slaughter men left and right. Bringing them down like they were Straw men.

With only ten of their own men left the bandits quickly made their escape back into the woods yet not without losing five more men to the strikes of both Naruto and the man in Gold.

Their foes now gone, Naruto turned to the downed Teen and reached out his hand from him to take it while he spoke out. "Are you alright?" Earning a nod from the Teen, Naruto pulled him up once he grasped his hand.

Now on his feet the teen looked at the cloaked Naruto before his gaze turned to the pile of dead men around them. Yet his thoughts quickly disappeared when he heard the voice of the man in golden armour speak to him. "Jaimie, are you alright?" Earning a nod from the teen the man turned to the cloaked teen. "You have my thanks, with out you we might not have made it."

"I am happy to help, I only saw a group of men attacking two so I decided to help you all out." Spoke the cloaked blond. "So who are you two?"

With that the man smiled, "Apologies, this here is Jaimie Lannister, Son of Tywin Lannister. I am Ser Arthur Dayne, of the king's guard. Who are you my friend?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. So why did they attack you?" While they might not know the answer he still wanted to ask.

"Well in the full truth we were the ones that attacked them. They are part of a band of outlaws called the Kingswood Brotherhood. They are wanted men as they have been kidnapping some nobles and maidens. We were here to hunt them down."

"I see, well I am happy to help the two of you out when I could. Say would you mind if I take one of the armour plating of these men?" While it did sound strange the man spoke up.

"I do not mind, yet why?"

"Well I will need the armour as I am planning to compete in the Tournament of Harren hall and at the moment what I got well it would not stop any blows of a blade or spear."

Gaining a glint in his Eyes Jaimie spoke out. "Well then come with us to Harren hall, we are going there either way. And as a sign of thanks for saving my live and helping us out I am sure we could pay for you a fresh set of armour."

Smiling at the rather generous offer, Naruto was about to decline yet then stopped himself. He saw no reason to decline such an offer besides these suit's of armour on the fallen men might not even be his size so who is he to decline it. So cleaning his now blood covered blade on the cloak of one of the dead men, he nodded and spoke out. "Well if you insist."

Smiling at that all three men made their way south on the road soon to reach Harren hall.

 **And break.**

 **Well just lemme kno what you all think, and if you all think if I should continue this fic.**

 **Also ideas are welcome. And while flaming hurts my feelings I guess it is some form of attention so I will take it.**

 **Once again Pairings are up for debate but I actually might go with a Lyanna Stark Pairing but please do give me your suggestions as to why not to do something like that.**

 **Well that is that Ciao for now everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone...**

 **The wait is over!**

 **But first some responses to the review's.**

 **Undergroundirector: Thanks for the note and I am happy you were my first rev of this Fic.**

 **Ejammer: Once again thanks, and as for the possible pairing things are mixed. I might either go Lyanna really I might or someone else. But no it will not be someone like Danny, as Naruto would almost seem like Ser Pedo bear because he would be way older... and this Naruto is not Immortal.**

 **Orpheu: Intresting idea I will keep it in mind and the pairing is still open for debate.**

 **Bloodshark: No Danny I am sorry but no, he would be too old as Danny is not even born yet and he is around the age of 18.**

 **hk041193: I gave him the Mokuton so he can more like build a home for him but also is possible new home. Who knows he might get Harren hall and will rebuild it making it the biggest and baddest thing around.**

 **Sabery: Ellia is a interesting idea, yet who knows what might happen.**

 **Uchiha Zeref: Danny is a no, and Smaug while I love really love dragons, I do not know a valid reason for Naruto to ever have a dragon.**

 **Vasto-lorde26: Thanks, and pairing is still open but I will at the end of the chapter have a poll and the votes for the people including those you can vote for.**

 **Vatsyayana69: No boot licker thank you very much, yet Naruto is still mostly Naruto which means that he will not display his power to make people fear him.**

 **Iitrnr: I know and I am sorry if it annoys any of you sadly it is a damn thing in my head forcing me to do it.**

 **Ikarus Solotov: Thanks for the push, and while Naruto is kinda OP I do not want him to be a god... which he kinda still is... So instead I will work on some rules like maybe Valyrian steel even when he has hardened his skin can pierce it. While he does have Mokuton I want it to move slower so not that when Naruto would face the army's of an enemy he would just be a Madara styled douche and uses Mass deep forest emergence. Instead he can let the forests grow fast or if he really pushes his ability's instantly regrow a forest. But that is up for debate.**

 **Exc8004: YES! To you too.**

 **Otsutuki No Yami: Beta readers if they offer to read this for me I would be happy. As for the fighting scene this was intended to be short well more out of laziness as I wanted to have it out that night and I only had around 20 min of writing left. But I will try to avoid that. Pairings like before. And I do like how you give the subtle hints. -Wink-**

 **Catze86:I am sorry but Glamdring is to stay, I know I might sound like a freak of nature atm but I am not that big of a fan when writers put the Sword of Zabuza in their Fic and have Naruto have it. As he has zero skills with that sword and the only history with it and him is from meeting Zabuza. Knives while I was tempted myself when writing chap one I decided with Glamdring as I just love the foe hammer.**

 **Gordaime: No two girls no harem only 1 Sorry but I am set on that.**

 **Dragonbloodking: Why aren't you making your own damn Fanfic! You just had an amazing idea there! Use that mind and write damn you so I can read your stories and will no longer sleep at night because of the awesome stories. But for real thanks and I will remember this for sure. You get the first cookie.**

 **Perseus12: I will never write a Harem Sorry, but there are too many for my taste and some are good... but most of them just... sorry but I tend to gage.**

 **Puneet Singh: A fan?! Oh great... here comes the first sign of too much drugs and such for too many fans... I am just kidding I love you all.**

 **Guest on the fist of December: You make an excellent point yet we all make fanfic's or read fanfics where the Naruto char is unlike the official Naruto. I am sad I did not manage to please you in this aspect. My grammar has always been bad and I do not have a Beta reader sadly. As for the final judging, The story is O.K. Well that is your opinion and I thank you for giving it as it helps me a lot really. I will of course try to do better but I can not give any guarantees.**

 **CHM01: As for the banner I am not sure yet, but I hold options open. My other GoT Naruto story will be a banner with a Fox so not in this one. I might go for Black Raven on a red banner. Or that might already have a house... Still thinking. And no matter what no matter how down graded Naruto is... I sadly can not make him not OP as in the end... come on it is Naruto. So yep.**

 **Lady gigi: Hate it, love it. Do what you can to save your heart. I am not a massive updater I write when I feel content with the idea I got.**

 **Guest about the swords: Glamdring will stay, this is not fully Naruto we all know and love from the anime. HE has Mokuton so why not give him some fines with a blade like Glamdring.**

 **Schnarf: Fixed it.***

 **601st.DevilDogs: Pairing is still open, yet you do realize that this Naruto is still... pure... If this was the Anime Naruto would be hiding in a corner to protect his purity from Cersei her lust.**

 **Joe63129: Ideas are still there, yet who knows how things go maybe it will chance the future so much that there will be no war of five kings.**

 **Pop: Easy, Naruto is a Naruto. Now go to the Wiki or youtube comment section and look for a Naruto war... There the whole story will be told to you.**

 **: Fixed it and well... I am sorry but I am someone that just can not and never will beable to deal with that damn language barrier.**

 **Guest about armour: Not sure yet. Thinking and melting at the same time here!**

 **Guest about Hurry: I was not quick enough!**

 **Now then, at the presenting of armour I will use the IRL term and naming to make it easy on myself and you people.**

 **NOW! This is finally done! GOD! Alright then, hehe. Here is the chapter!**

 **Finally here**

Standing in front of A black smith, Naruto has his arms crossed while smiling lightly. In front of him stood Jaimie Lannister Speaking with the Blacksmith.

While the man did agree on selling Naruto a suit of plate armour, yet he tried to increase the price on the Lannister. Yet it seems that the haggling has ended, as Jaimie smiled and patted the man on his shoulder and walked back to Naruto, the Blacksmith seemed rather down clearly he did not manage to increase the price.

"Well he has a few suits of armour that would match your size so look at them and see which one you want." He spoke out with a smile. Naruto in return shook his head and spoke out.

"While I do not wish to offend you for giving this but I do not wish to seem greedy."

Yet Jaimie only shook his head while speaking out. "You while I had to admit it, that you saved from death. So this is the least I can give. Now then, I am needed please do not try to get into trouble." He spoke out while smiling clapping Naruto on his shoulder which earned him his own pat on his shoulder from the fellow Blond.

Walking into the Blacksmithy he would look around for a short moment before the large man approached him. "The suits of armour are over there, pick one and get out. I have much to take care of." With that the man returned to his work on hitting the hot metal on a anvil with a hammer. Shaping it into the hoe of a horse.

Shaking his head at the uncaring man, Naruto moved to the back of the small shop and stood now in front of three suits of armour.

The first Armour suit on the left was an Gothic suit of armour, with an chest plate that held some ribbles inside of it to give it some style while the ribbles curved from the navel to the arms Giving it an exotic look. While it held tight shoulder pads with upper arm guards attached to it with two leather strips. At the un covered part of the upper arm there was just some cloth indicating that it would be unprotected.

It's hand guards were made to warp around the whole hand while also giving it wrist guards. While it would protect him he would not move as fast as he liked with his hands. With the suit there was also the leggings and boots. These were some simple in design and were not too hard to move with. The helmet was a fully covered helmet that only had two small horizontal lines at the eyes to give him room to see while there was a small amount of opened holes at the mouth for him to breath through.

Moving his gaze to the next Armour suit, it looked like an Milanese armour. The chest plate was clearly a lot larger then the past one while also giving it a bit more of a belly. It's shoulder guards were a lot broader while it's arm guards covered the whole arm expect the inside of the ell bow.

It's leggings were mostly chain mail while just above the knees the plating returned. It's helmet had a bucket figure yet it's visor was a large T shape.

While the last armour set was just a large vest of chain mail over the whole body including the hands having chain mail mittens. It's legs had also chain mail. Yet around the chest there was a thick layer of leather with metal dots over it. Indicating that it would work just as well as any other suit of armour with fighting someone with a slashing weapon. As a helmet it ad a round helmet with an strip of metal forming a wedge vertical downwards and back up giving him a good sight around him, at the middle of the visor there was a metal strip going downwards past the wedge indicating that it was to protect the users nose. While at it's ears were two flaps of plate and chain mail at the neck.

Looking over each piece of armour Naruto shook his head. While each had their charm and use they also had a lot of weakness's. Turning his head back to the blacksmith that was hammering away. He gained a slight glint. Clearly the Lannister had paid more then enough gold for the man to ever get for these suits combined so quickly he would take the breast plate of the first armour set along with the leggings and gloves of the second one. Lastly he would take the helmet of the last set and nod to himself. While it might seem odd it would work.

So putting the suits in a large clothed bag and slinging it over his back Naruto gave his goodbye to the man yet he did not seem to pay any attention at all. Back outside he looked around him. Many people were walking around while also looking around at everything that is going on.

The usual rubbled castle known as Harrenhall was filled with live joy and excitement. Young children with wooden swords running around while playfully hitting one another. While the more adult of people were either shopping the different wares the shops had to offer. The rich merchants bought and deal ed with different sales men. While other would-be tournament winners were browsing the shops and blacksmith to find a way for them to have a great chance on winning the upcoming tournament.

Moving through the crowded streets with the large sack on his shoulder Naruto tried to find a place to rest before the tournament would start. Yet while he was walking through the streets be was so taken away at the many things around him that he failed to notice the body he was about to collide with.

Falling on his rear Naruto would groan lightly while rubbing his rear in pain. As he was about to tell the person off about this he sadly let the words fall dry in his mouth when he noticed the now as well fallen person on the ground.

The woman in front of him had long dark hair, an olive colored skin and when her eyes open Naruto could see the pained black eyes. Quickly getting up Naruto tried to help her up while stuttering out at his own stupidity. "I am sorry miss, I must have missed you there."

Yet the hand that was about to reach her was stopped by a sharp sword just at the wrist, while at his neck was another blade. Both the wielders were men in golden armour, with a white cloak on their back. The first man was large in statue even towering over the already decent sized Naruto.

While the second man, had just like the woman olive colored skin and dark hair. Yet he held a pair of light brown eyes with a clear glare on his facial features. "How dare you." Yet just before the man could continue with his words he was stopped by a ell bow in his chest. While it did not injure him at all he did feel the blow through the thick plated steel. Sending him back quickly while the man that had a sword at his wrist now found his sword crossed with the blade of Naruto.

Yet just as both Naruto and the large man were about to trade blows, and the olive colored man was about to join in, they were stopped by the sound of the womans fair voice, that was hit on the ground that now stood on her feet. "Halt!" At her command both men withdrew their blades and placed the tips on the soil of the ground while looking at the woman. "This man has not greatly offended me ser Gerald, Uncle. So there is no reason to fight."

Yet the large man spoke."Princess, t-." Yet he was silenced by her again as she spoke.

"Gerald there is no need." Turning her eyes to the blond who had now lowered the blade and slowly returned back into his scabbard.

Now that she stood Naruto could see her features a lot better. The woman was fair in voice as she was in natural beauty. She was dressed in a orange garb that covered her body up yet still did show off her curves. Shaking his head Naruto quickly put on a rather goofy expression while rubbing the back of his head. "Erm, hehe. Sorry about that I did not see you."

While around him all the people looked baffled at him how is show of 'disrespect' to the woman in front of him. The woman her self could only give a faint smile while chuckling. "It is alright, I am not harmed, besides I was standing in the middle of the road. Tell me who are you?"

Smiling Naruto bows his head quickly before raising it again and speaks out. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, at your service."

While he said his name she gained a slight confused expression of the strange last name. Yet quickly shook it away with a small shake of her head. Smiling at the man she nodded her head and spoke out. "I thank you for your name, please do not be insulted by my two guards here. They tend to be rather protective. I am Princess Alia Martell."

Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation of the person in front of him and already started to beat himself mentally. 'Ah dammit Naruto! You managed to knock over the princess... great. I guess I should be lucky to still be here and not in chains.' "Ah! I see erm, sorry again about that, princess." He finished lamely with a rub to the back of his head. "I do have to go now, so... have a good day?" All he wanted is to get away from this pressure of these people, around him that looked as if they already see a dead man walking.

"Of course do not let me hold you back. Have a good day." She finished with a smile at him before moving on with the two guards following her yet still sending threatening glares to Naruto. While behind the three walked another woman.

She had long black hair, and was tall yet still smaller then Naruto, as she turns her head to look at the blond she sent a slight amused smile to him with a wink. She had violet eyes with a beautiful smile on her cheeks. If Naruto would have to guess she would be her hand maiden or something along those lines. Yet compared to outward looks she might as well have been the princess when looking at her.

Once she turned back to the three people walking on Naruto would quickly pick up the pack and look at the random small folk looking at him like he were some kind of other worldly being, which he might or might not be. "What are you all looking at?!" He shouted.

Which caused the small folk to turn around and go about their business. Shaking his head Naruto grumbled and made his way through the streets.

Back with the royal party, the princess was walking next to the black haired woman turning to her she spoke out. "He was quite an interesting person. Do you not think so Ashara?"

Smiling back at the princess she spoke out. "Indeed, it almost seemed like he did not even know who you were, which is surprising by itself. Not only that, but is was quite handsome." She finished a bit more to her self smiling slightly.

The princess simply raises her right eye brow with a slight smirk on her cheeks. "Easy there Ashara, or I might get the implication you would fall for someone not of high birth."

With that they moved on with the two Kingsguard following behind them, being the ever loyal guard dogs of the royal party.

 **That Evening.**

Laying down on a branch of a tree just off the border of the Tourney grounds was Naruto while the large cotton bag filled with the armour is hanging from another branch beside him.

Sighing lightly Naruto smiled, while looking up at the sky. For some reason the cloudless night sky in this world had a lot more stars. Well... that is if he is in another world. For all he knows he can be in the future.

Shaking his head he would return his thoughts on the night sky, while recounting the things he did this night. First there was the arrival and all, getting his armour and of course nearly getting executed for bumping into royalty. Well he only had his luck to thank for not being slaughtered, then again it was his bad luck that brought him into those situations.

While after that he had made his way though the market and the stands before finally ending up at the tourney grounds. There he had signed his name in for the melee, while he was tempted to enter the archery contest he himself had to admit that he was no archer. Now was it throwing Shurikan's or Kunai's he would with out a doubt sign in and win.

Lastly there was the Jousting, and while he was tempted he needed a horse which he does not have. Yet the Jousting would take place two days after the melee so maybe he could be lucky and buy a horse and sign in for the Jousting.

Lastly he had tried to find an Tavern willing to take him in yet, for some reason they all rejected him to sleep as every bed was taken. So now he was outside sleeping on a tree. Not that he minded really. The open air and open sky reminds him of the past adventures he would have as a Gennin.

Shaking his head away from the past he manages to close his eyes and slowly let slumber creep closer. Yet when he suddenly heard the sound of a boot hitting the wet grass below he blinked his eyes open and looked down. Finding an dirty looking man with only one eye, while with not a single hair on his head. His clothing are ripped with mud and most likely feces over it.

The man seems to look up at the tree himself or more specifically at Naruto and his bag. Yet when Naruto his gaze falls on him he would stop his motion and stand frozen like a statue while only his mouth would slowly creep into a 'innocent' smile showing that he was missing an good amount of teeth.

As non of them spoke Naruto seems to be the one to throw the silence away and blurted out. "Can I help you?"

Yet the man hurriedly shakes his head while speaking out. "No, non young man... I was only... looking for a tree to piss against. Uhm, I shall find another one." With that he hurriedly made his escape while Naruto scoffs. It was quite clear what he intended on doing. Take his armour and anything of value. Yet he was no fool, nor really bloodthirsty so he lets the man go with a slap on the wrist. He just hopes that he did not make a mistake letting that man slip away while he could stop him.

Closing his eyes again Naruto slowly started to finally return to the calm pounds of his heart that keeps hitting his chest over and over in an calm fashion. Tomorrow would be the melee, so he would need that sleep.

Yet even before his mind falls back into slumber he would retell his plan if he wins. Well he was certain he would win, after all these people did not even have a shred of chakra. After winning, try to win the tourney of Jousting, to get more fame then money. After that buy his own lands and set his own home near and of course keep it open for those that would ever need help. Then again he should watch out with who he would invite for all he knows he might lose halve of his things once he lets random people into his home to spend the night to rest up.

Finally the last thoughts were of him maybe starting a family and end up with a wife that would love him for who he was, while also having a few kids. Gods he would love to have a son, yet a daughter was even better. The thing with sons is that they would always try to out do their father and while he wants to deny it he knows that he could not make promises for which he knows nothing. As he might get jealous of his son.

Yet his daughter would always be the Light in his heart and life.

With those thought's Naruto falls asleep with a slight smile on his face. Yet even in sleep he would keep his mind awake and his sword close. After all while the war back in the ninja world would teach him things and always to be on edge. He only spend a small amount of time in it. Still from the small amount of time he learned. Learned more then he actually wanted to ever learn.

 **Next morning.**

Opening his eyes early in the morning Naruto looks around. Around him people were setting up the final preparations for the tourney.

Small folk were building up the final stages, railings and such to for fill the desires of their lord and maybe even get a slight reward for their excellent work.

Sliding off the tree branch Naruto would jump up slightly to loosen his legs before stretching his back and arms to fully wake up. While he loved to sleep in the open sky... sleeping on a tree had it's issues.

After he had landed some people looked and pointed at him, before slowly returning back to their work. After all to them he was the weird blond that slept in a tree with out even falling off.

Walking around for only a short moment Naruto arrived at a line of people that started as a table with a man on a chair scribbling away. While it ended not too far from Naruto his own location. Walking towards the end of the line Naruto looks in front of him at the rather over equipped people standing there.

Poking the man in front of him on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around and face the blond. Raising his brow at the blond he spoke up. "What?"

Smiling at the large man Naruto spoke out. "This is the line to sign yourself up in the tournament right?"

The man sized the blond up before laughing out loud. "This is the line for it indeed, yet you better find something else to do. A boy like you will not hold out more then one second in the grounds."

Glaring back at the man Naruto spoke out. "I might not be the eldest of you old folk but I can still beat all of you with out breaking a sweat."

While it was common for most people to act more aggressive in return this man merely smiled while laughing louder. "I like your guts kid, go ahead and sign up. Yet do not try to ashame yourself and your family when you piss yourself." With that he turned around as it was finally his turn to sign up.

After the man apparently called John had signed himself up it was finally Naruto's turn. Walking forward he looked at a bald man on a chair while looking at Naruto. "Name, age and what you want to participate in."

"Naruto Uzumaki, eighteen and in the melee." He finished while the man scribbled away.

"The melee a kid like you? Should you not try the archery? A kid like you would do a lot better there then in a place for veterans." Asked the man. Yet Naruto only shook his head. "Well if you insist... The melee starts in three hours... you better start to prepare your underwear kid."

With that the man shouted out for the next one, while naruto makes his way to the tree again. "What is it with the piss jokes by all these people."

Now standing in front of the tree Naruto started to place his armour on his body. Yet mid placing his armour on his body a group of small children were all looking at him with wide eyes, which caused the Blond Uzumaki to frown slightly before speaking out. "Yes?" Yet non of them reacted they merely looked at the 'knight' placing on his armour.

Shaking his head he returns to placing the armour on his body yet as he got to a few pieces of plating at his back he did not seem to be able to reach the leather strappings on his sides. After a good minute of struggling he sighed deeply before his gaze fell back on the group of kids that had suddenly increased from seven two twenty. It was almost as if he was a damn show case for those kids.

Looking at the oldest which he presumes to be around twelve he would speak out. "Hey you kid, mind helping me?" The kid at first would step back a bit in fear before Naruto mentioned to the straps on his sides. Slowly approaching the blond he would place the traps shut keeping the heavy plating around the blonds chest.

With the playing now around his chest, Naruto smiled at the kid that now looked at him still with wide eyes. "Hey, thanks for the help." With that he walks off towards the tourney grounds making his way through the waiting pit. Already some people were there preparing their weapon.

Sitting down Naruto would draw his own blade and look over the white steel. Admiring the craftsmanship of his home before looking at the open grounds of the tourney. Already people started to find a spot to watch the melee. While some people of higher birth were on the high-end stage to show their rank and class over the small folk.

After an hour passes, more and more people would enter the stages and the railing to watch the soon to be battle. While inside the pit more and more men entered to show their fighting skill and win the price. A loud horn sounded through the air causing the five people at the entrance to walk into the grounds and raise their already drawn weapons roaring at the cheering people. To give them a bit of a show. More and more people start to fill inside the grounds along with them was the blond Uzumaki now with the helmet on his head hiding his identity to the people around him. While his sword was at his side.

Around the helmeted blond stood at least fifty people all in a group looking at the stage. On the stage sat in the middle an old man with long hair disgusting long curled nails while his skin was pale and whitter d. On each side stood two men in golden armour and white cloaks with their hands on their swords. The crown on the man in poor state was a clear sign that he was apparently the king.

In Naruto's mind he had to think that this man was rather disgusting in his appearance and had no show of power. If it were his world he would have taken from power long ago. Yet he could not judge.

Along the rows of seats sat more people all of high status. Some people he even recalled meeting before. Like the Princess he bummed into last day sitting on the left most closest seat near the king with one Kingsguard beside her. While on her other side was the girl that was with her.

While a bit more in the distance he recognized the Stark party. With not too far off the Stark part sat Jaimie beside an older man yet still showing a lot of his prime. Above them a red banner hung with a golden lion on top of it.

On the right most closest seat say a young man around Naruto his age with silver hair and purple eyes. While next to him sat an older man. The older man finally stood up while holding up his hand to the crowd asking for silence. "My lords, my Lady's I thank you all for coming to the humble Tourney of Harrenhal presented by house Whent. I feel honored by the amount of people and family's that have arrived here this day."

Yet Naruto started to tune him out and simply looks around the people that he will be fighting soon. Many looked like veterans and if he is to win he was sure I would use some charka. Not only that but if he would win easily that might be beneficial to him. Crossing his arms he looks back up at the Lord of house Whent and started to listen again to his words. "And with that! I wish to start this mighty combat!"

Lowering his hand the sound of horns sound over the field and soon the warriors take their places to get some distance between their enemy.

Naruto himself draws his sword causing it to give an soft sound from it's unsheathing until the white blade is held in his right hand while his left hand is open preparing for the upcoming combat.

And with that the horns sounded again and so the Combat begins.

 **Yep! I am still alive. Lemme hear what ya think. Next chap the combat and more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So next update… Hope you like it. Sorry for the never ending wait?**

Standing on the dirt covered ground Naruto would look at his opponent while holding Glamdring Above his head readying himself to either strike or deflect from his opponent blade.

The enemy he faces would have sweat covering his brow as he had to give his full effort to keep his gaze on Naruto, and not on the trail of destruction he left.

The moment the horns sounded The young blond drew out his sword and started to beat foe after foe, while he did not kill a single one. He did break some arm's bones. And over all managed to cut the blade from a sword it-self. Leaving his opponent only with a broken blade and its hilt.

And now the blond stood in front of him.

Naruto seemed to wait for the man to attack, luckily eventually he finally attacks Naruto and was quickly brought down by a deflected swipe of the blade and then a plated boot to the right leg. While not breaking the sword the man hit the ground and earned a painful kick to the side of his head rendering him out of the match.

With that Naruto would look around smiling at the almost empty arena around him. Only a few fighters are remaining with in the battle, luckily for him they seem to be locked in their own combat and are not focusing on him right now.

Another good thing was the fact that the crowd seemed to like his performance a lot as they kept cheering for him. Then again they did not know his name so instead he was 'named' by one of the men suddenly declaring to call him "the unnamed". With that the whole crowd started to chant his given name.

While the unnamed did seem rather… Edgy in his mind and he even had to cringe mid swing when they started to chant it he got over it fast enough, and hey if they wanted to call him that who was he to stop them from that?

Besides he wanted to get his name out there. The plan was simple, get a name, gold, buy his land, enrichen the land and rule his own place and no one would stand in his way. Then again he could right away use his chakra but what challenge was in that? No he would use it more on the lands he would own then his enemies… unless of course they annoyed the shit out of him.

After all they may call him nameless right now or as they call it 'the unnamed'. Yet when he wins this he will let them know his name. Better having them shout his actual name then this damn name.

The fight continued and without much surprise from either Naruto nor the crowd due the indication of their nonstop chanting did Naruto beat the last man and was the final man standing.

Now with the combat over Naruto look around the crowd both noble and low born where standing in their seats clapping and cheering his name, 'I might as well milk this out a little.' Naruto thought before raising his sword Glamdring into the air he would let out a mighty roar earning a loud cheer from the people.

Turning to the royal booth he found both the royal family and in the booth next to the royal family the lord of Harren Hal while preparing to give a speech for their winner he was stopped before he could start by the King himself as he shakenly stood on her feet. "Well fought! Well fought! Your skill in battle have truly amused me yet I wish to know the name of our winner." As he said that he pointed his old hands with long ugly curled nails towards Naruto. Stepping forward Naruto would stick Glamdring in the ground and fall on his right knee. After all he was addressing royalty no need to make a big fuss for nothing.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Your grace!" As he shouted that many people seemed rather confused Naruto was a weird name but Uzumaki is not a house anybody has ever heard of neither in Westerose nor in Essos then again he might be from the far east for all they knew. While some common folk had a last name they tend to never see any use to use it as they tend to only talk with people from the village they are born in.

The king himself would keep his gaze on the blond for a moment in his eyes many things could be seen, confusion, insanity, fear of those around him. Yet after a bit of a longer moment gazing at the Uzumaki the King would seem. Calm almost as if his lover embraced his form telling him all would be well. The king himself that usually heard the many voices in his head whisper and taunt his mind telling him to kill this lord, burn that person now were simply quite they did not say a thing. This both soothed and terrified the king. The voices in his mind his masters were silenced all when the Uzumaki spoke.

Not even a minute ago during the battle the voices spoke in glee at the battle that took place. Yet now they were as silent as a dead corpse. What manner of person could this blond soldier be that stopped the voices? Did he even stop the voices?

Yet now with his mind not being filled with the voices the King did not know what to say. For so long did they gnaw t him that he barely had a mind of his own. So the king simply stood there in silence while all those around him looked at him.

That was until Lord Whent stood up and spoke out loudly. "Well congratulations Naruto Uzumaki! The champion of the melee of Harren hal! Step forward and your price shall be given." With that Naruto stepped forward towards the tribunes while the Kingsguard stood on each side of the king they simply held their hands on their hilts while looking at the approaching blond. Stepping up some stairs until he stood slightly below the lord of house When the had a large coffer placed in his hand containing the promised price of 3000 Golden dragons. Taking the price, he placed it down on the stairs before bowing his head to the lord before turning to the king and bowed down his head.

With that done he once again picked up the chest of gold and started to leave the tribunes while the crowd was cheering his name in glee at his victory. Once he was off the stairs he started to make his way to the exit yet stopped in his tracks once he heard the loud shout of the king. "HALT!" Echoing through the field.

At his shout everyone got silent not one person speaking only listening to what their king might have to say. Some started to fear that the king would order the poor blonde's death for no reason other then that the voices as he claimed told him. Yet instead he asked something different. "Shall you attend the Joust young Naruto?"

Rather confused Naruto turns to the king and speaks out loudly. "I believe not as I do not possess the required equipment to attend in such a sport." Yet at that the king waved his hand hand.

"No matter your equipment shall be given to you. On the cost of the royal coffers." As he said that Naruto was unsure how to respond to such a generous gift by the king. While the people started to cheer. Not just for the blonde but also for their king. Speaking in joy of how the king cared for the lower folk and not just the privileged few in court. "I shall grant you this under one condition, you shall represent the king in this tourney, do you accept?"

Looking at the king before around him at the many people simply cheering while some tried the shush some of the people cheering so they could hear the Blonde's answer, the Uzumaki fell on his right knee and bowed his head. "If you wish for me to represent you at this tourney then I shall." With that the many people erupted in an even louder cheer booming through the tribunes and sides. A single wave of the king was a clear sign that it was agreed upon and that Naruto could depart.

While many were confused why the king would do this. There was one person that glared at the king in annoyance and worry. The eyes belonged to the crown prince himself. 'What are you playing at father?' Had his father found out? He arrived at the tourney unexpected. He wanted to convince high noble lords to turn their coat and support him to over throw his father. Yet his father's arrival had ruined that plan and now his father named this blonde man going by the name of Naruto as his representative and in other words champion of the joust.

While the prince would not have his answer the King heard only one thing. The whispers once again in his head soothing him telling him he does well. 'Yes, name him champion, he shall bring forth the truth of this world. Under his hand all our enemies shall burn together.'

At that the king could only smile no kind or comforted smile but a crazed wicked smile at the retreating back of the blonde.

 **That shall be it for now I know short chapter after such a long break I will try to write more but it is hard. So yea all I can say is sorry. Un till next time? Also why did I not update? I have no excuse I simply did not feel like writing is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, but first.**

 **Holy poop I did not expect such a reaction from many people that liked this story. Well here I am then typing. Another thing is that things shall be different, so when something happens but a person was originally not there it is fanfiction. Naruto should not be there in the story. What is the huge issue if for example the queen would be at the Tourney instead of being 'protected' in the Red keep. For now, enjoy the story for as much as you would like.**

Standing in front of a large tent right now Naruto was faced with two men, both wore the golden armour and white cloak of the king's guard. While he stood there, in his armour, sword at his side in its sheath, if he was not mistaken one of the guards was named, Lewyn Martell, if he was right he took it that he was related to princes Elia Martell. While the other man on the other side of the entrance was Ser Barristan Selmy. While he did not know much of that man he heard those few rumours of him partaking in the soon to be jousting. Those talks tended to end with a man or woman referring to one of his past deeds.

One of which was that he saved the king when he was captured by an house that decided to rebel against the king.

Naruto himself simply stood there smiling while both man did not show any emotion; they did what a guard was supposed to. Guard the king and not strike a conversation. Yet Naruto now stood almost for twenty minutes outside the tent waiting for the allowed entry of the lord commander of the kings guard himself. While he understood that he could not just barge in like this, he found it simply a waste of time waiting out here.

Inside the tent was the king himself with his lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower. The king simply stood there beside the king, while he himself was on a large chair holding his head. The voices spoke to him, filling his mind. Telling him to grant the Uzumaki entry yet. His own fear was shouting at him as well. That fear he felt when he was a prisoner of Duskendale Only later did he realise after his promise to the blonde that he simply carved his way through dozens of people without as much as an effort. What was to stop him from attacking the king?

Yet eventually it seemed that finally the voices won over his fear and he looked at the Lord commander of his Kings guard and only gave him a small nod. With that Ser Hightower made his way to the entrance of the tent and told Naruto he could enter.

Naruto relieved at last tried to make his way inside only to be stopped by one of the King's guard holding out his hand. "Your sword, ser." Looking at the man Naruto reluctantly started to take off the blade from his waist line and held the blade sheathed and all to Ser Selmy.

"I want that back later." The knight taking the blade gave the blonde a single nod before stepping out of the way. With that Naruto made his way inside of the tent. Inside of the tent it was rather dark yet he could still see through the sun hitting the walls of the tent. Sitting on a large chair behind a table was the King himself and next to him stood the Lord commander once again.

"You called for me to meet you here, your grace?" As he said that he looked at the old king and he simply nodded his head and pointed at the smaller chair on the other side of the table.

"Sit, we must talk." With that made his way to the chair and sat down in front of the king while placing his elbows on top of the wooden table looking at the king. "I hope you understand that me naming you as my champion I this tourney will make a lot rely on you. For one you shall now fight for the honour of the royal family. You shall protect it. Yet there is another thing I named you so." With that the king grew silent and simply stared at the blonde.

In the meanwhile, Naruto was doing what he has been doing ever since he won the battle of the melee and gained the King's praise. Berating himself silently in his mind. 'Good job, the king of all people now expect all of this of you, problem is. I never fucking jousted. Hell I only know what it is because I saw two knights joust only once while I was here.' Yet as the kings silence the blonde opened his mouth and slowly spoke out with a bit of hesitance. "And that would be..."

"It is to win this tourney and stop whatever my son his planning. He along with the lord of house Whent has started this tourney for a reason and I must know why. You will win, that is what is expected of you. If you win I shall also reward you with a large patch of land. Maybe even name you lord of a holdfast." At that the Uzumaki was silent for a moment, going along with this plan would mean that he would gain a lot of things that he would no longer would have to pay for.

"And if I fail, if I am beaten in the joust?" Asked the blonde. At that the king stood and started to rant in a rather maddening manner.

"Yes what if he fails?! What then?!" He looked franticly at the ceiling of the tent almost like the tent itself was speaking to him. At this the blonde could only turn his gaze to his Lord commander yet the lord commander simply stood there, as if this was common. But this should not be common not for anyone especially of a king. A man with this weak of a mind could only cause death and destruction on his people… Then again he was the king for now he could only see how it turns out. "If you fail then you shall get nothing. But I shall find out what is going on either through your actions or through the web of a spider."

With that the king took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit more. "Now the horse and a full set of armour along with lances bearing the royal Sigel are ready for you in the tent Ser Selmy shall guide you to." With that the king waved his hand at the blonde and he made his leave. Yet un noticed or just not caring the blonde hand not bow to the king. Yet the king did not seem to care in the slightest or was in such a heated debate with himself to not notice.

Now walking alongside, the Kings guard Selmy they made their way to a rather small tent that was pure black in colour and held a single red star on top. While walking the King's guard handed Naruto his sword back. "You fought well in the melee, Ser Uzumaki. I must ask have you fought in many battles and wars?" While securing the hilt to his waist the blonde turned to the king's guard.

While he himself wanted to loudly proclaim to the world that. 'It speaks!' He decided for the better and calmly answered beside him. "I fought in many fights and battles, as for a war? I only fought in one real war." As he said that Naruto gained a slight haunted look in his gaze. The memory of fighting against Obito. The haunted memory that all they cared about at htat moment to kill one another.

Even though exhausted they tried ot make their way over the pile of dead body's that belonged to other shinobi. In the end they fought ontop of the body's. Some would even say they fought over death itself. "I see, so where might you hail from? The east I presume?" At that Barristan only gained a single nod from the blonde before they were about to reach the tent.

Yet both halted when a soft voice spoke out. "Ser Barristan." Turning around Naruto Looked at the King's guard as he quickly bowed his head down. The woman had silver/white hair a fair face and a silver crown on her head that held white jewels. The woman while past her youth still seemed to hold a lot of grace from her youth.

"My queen." Spoke the King's guard, Naruto quickly followed suit of the King's guard example. While these customs still remained strange to him he would play nice for now. After all, back home While the lords were rich they did not hold this amount of respect within the hidden villages. Yes, they paid but did not lead, command or took care of the villages. They simple decided on investments of their own choosing. After all they were only refined traders to begin with.

Beside the queen stood another King's guard this one Naruto did remember Arthur Dayne from the night he aided him along with his squire against those would be bandits. Of course the man was now acting as her guard. "I see you are bringing my husband's champion to his equipment?" She asked while speaking though she did keep her gaze locked on the blonde almost as if she was inspecting him.

"I am your grace; he is to prepare before the Jousting shall start."

"I see, well Ser Uzumaki please when you are done visit me in my tent as I wish to grant you as the wife of the king my favour." With that she bowed her head ever so slightly.

Naruto in return repeated his bow but this one seemed more like a weird nod, just to let her know he has received the message, he speaks out. "I shall your grace. I should not be too long."

With that she gave a small smile before departing with the guard and a few hand maidens in tow. Naruto turned to Ser Barristan as he opened the tent flaps and motions with in the tent. "In here you will find all the requirements. IF there is anything required tell that to the boy that will arrive in a few minutes at your tent. He shall be your squire for the day." With that the knight left his tent to return to his duties to guard the royal family.

Looking around inside the tent Naruto Noticed the full plated ebony coloured armour on a rack. While it was not flashy or special in any case it would do the deed. The only elegance with it the cloak that rested at the side that was pure black in colour with the three headed dragon of the king's house on top of it. "… Wish it was orange."

With that Naruto started to place the armour plating on his body until he finally stood there with the gravers, gauntlets, chest plate, leg guards and boots. Turning to the tent flaps a young boy in about the age of 8 stood there. "My lord, I am here to help you… Is there anything I can aid you with?"

"You can help me place my shoulder guards on before placing the cloak on my shoulders. "The boy almost like a cheetah rushed o the shoulder guards and attempted to franticly place the shoulder guards. The high breathing of the boy gave it clearly away. He was afraid of something. "Calm down boy, if you rush it you might harm yourself."

Getting only a nod and a quick. "Yes my lord." The boy started to slow down. Giving Naruto some time to ponder on why the boy was so scared. Was he scared of some bully around? Maybe that he was given such a task to help a 'great noble knight' with his armour? Or was he simply scared of Naruto Himself.

Either way Naruto wanted to have this done with and spoke to the boy. "So what is it you shall do after helping me getting my armour on that is." Spoke the blond while looking at the young man working on the final few links in his armour securing the gear well enough.

"I am to help you at the tourney, that means hold your lance would the one you are wielding break. Take care of your horse after the tourney." With that the boy stood back and kept his head low.

"I see well thanks a lot, go off now but be on time when the tourney starts." With that the boy left the tent and left Naruto alone again. Standing up on his two feet he would test out the armour a little. The plated armour really restricted his movements and he did not like that not one bit. So with that he started to pump some Chakra into his veins in a more intense manner enhancing his muscles enough for them to pull on the plating while stretching the thick plate slightly he finally manages to force it into a well enough shape so he could move around more freely. To prove that little point to himself Naruto moved his arm's about before jumping slightly on his feet. Smiling at the increased mobility.

Turning to the tent flaps for a moment Naruto would grasp his belt that held the sheathed blade before securing it to his waist. Before making his way out. In front of his tent stood a coal black horse that was saddled and all. And had the dressing of the tourney. Its colours were just as it's fur pure black in colour with a three headed dragon on both sides. Smiling at the horse he would slowly approach it before stroking its head.

Looking at the horse he could almost tell everything about this horse it's eyes. The horse like him was new to a tourney. Yet it had seen things in the past. "Her name is Lana." Spoke a voice as Naruto turned to his right as he spotted the queen once again with Ser Dayne once again at her side. "I decided that instead of the classical favour that maybe she could be of good service to you."

Smiling at the queen Naruto bowed his head. "She is beautiful your grace." As Naruto said that and had a sincere smile on his lips the queen was a bit taken aback before another smile came back on her lips this one a bit different then her past ones as she spoke.

"Please do not lose too quick Ser Uzumaki, the king, my husband tends to have quick personality switches when someone displeases him." With that she gave him a soft not before leaving. With Dayne in tow though not before the man gave the Blonde a small nod. Not having forgotten what he did not a few nights ago.

With that Naruto would grasp the reins of his horse before placing his boot inside the iron secure before finally sitting down on his horse. And with a gentle tug the Horse moved on to the tourney grounds as soon it would be his turn to participate with in the tourney.

 **And I am ending it here for now. Let me know if you want every tilt or more of ever summary. Also let me know what you want more of so I know on what to detail more out then the others. For not have fun reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well then. Here we are again.**

 **I will not detail every joust I will only do the first one in a bit of details most others will be more a summary but depending on how far he will come and whom he will face I will detail out that. Until then on with the show! Also, I know the queen was not present at the tourney but fanfic baby. If I wanted to have one of my character's birth origins to be have fallen outa a gods arse hole and be the uncle of a special fcker then I can do that cause this is a fanfiction. The story you make with chances. While these are terrible examples for now just smile, nod and enjoy the story. Do you not enjoy this story? Fair enough then leave that flaming message in the rev's and vow to never return here again.**

 **Yea right I got another message for you lot. I plan to make Naruto a lord of course. At the moment, my mind is set that he will be a lord with in the River lands and that he will gain the lands. What lands? Well the lands of Lord's Harrow Town. Where is this piece of land? IT is north of the ruins of Harrenhal. Yea I think you all might know where this is going to in the end.**

 **Anyway… story time? Yay.**

Riding onto the Tourney grounds Naruto held the black helmet on his head yet the visor held up so he could at least have some more vision. He had been told his first opponent would be a man named John Went son of the lord of this castle. The man while not in the fanciest armour did show he knew how to wield that lance.

Naruto himself prepared himself on his own side of the tourney fencing. Having his lance handed to him by that squire he would look it over. The lance was a tourney lance no piercing tip, no metal frame expects for at the guard and handle. The tip was blunted everything else would be made of simple wood. The wood was meant to break. Because if said lance was made of too strong wood well. It would just destroy the man's chest if hit too hard and he would wear the wrong chest plate. The colour of his lance was pure black while it held red stripes.

Once again making it clear who he was representing. Turning his gaze to the side his gaze fell on some familiar face. Said faces were the queen and king seated at the most well looking seats. Beneath them were the tribunes of the higher lords of the Kingdom of Westerose. In said seats he could remember said banners. The most left banner was the crest of house Martell, next to that banner was the dire wolf symbol of the Stark house hold. Lastly there was the banner that held the black stag on a golden field belonging to house Baratheon.

In said seats in the same order sat Ashara Dayne, next to her was the princess Elia Martell. Following her was a handsome Dornish man. While Naruto did not know, this man this man was Oberyn Martell.

At the Stark boot sat only Eddard Stark along with his younger brother Benjen Stark. Neither older brother nor younger sister was present. While he knew Ned's, older brother would partake with in the tourney he was unsure of where Lyanna herself was right now. Not delving too much on said thought he looked at the final seat. In said seat he did not find Robert Baratheon that he met along with the Stark host.

Instead sat a younger man that seemed like the brooding type with an everlasting frown on his brow. Maybe Robert himself would also partake with in this tourney. He had yet to see any other jousting. It seemed he and the if he guessed right youngest son of Lord Went would start off this tourney of the horse and lance.

Turning his gaze to his opponent he would hold the reins of his horse tightly before he would feel something touch the side of his arm. Turning towards it he found a shield held up for him. Taking it, it was a simple shield with metal plating that held the symbol of the kings' house. Quickly taking said shield he fastened it to his hand before taking said reins of his horse.

Lord Went once again had held a long speech yet this time he had not taken a care to said words now he had to prepare himself ready himself and hole to beat someone in a sport that he would now do for the first time. Hooray for him?

Yet just as he was starting to pay attention to said voice of lord of Harrenhal he heard the loud sound of the trumpets along with a loud "Begin!" With that both Naruto and his opponent kicked the horse forward rushing forward and both lowering their lances to strike their foe. While the boy was sitting in said shield and seemed to hold his stance in a form of lock. Naruto himself instead of locking in place started to rise slowly from his saddle before he fully supported his weight on the iron secure for his boots and rose up from said saddle.

The man not expecting his opponent to actually stand in his seat neither manage to keep his focus on his opponent nor where Naruto had his lance ready to strike. Realising this at the last moment he was about to move said shield up but quickly received the blow of Naruto's lance in his face. HE was lucky to have said visor up or he would have lost his nose… and more.

That strike was enough to send the man off his horse and down onto the tourney ground. Yet the sound Naruto received from the crowd was no cheering nor clapping rather a loud gasp. Many of the people that Naruto's hit would be fatal to the man not on the ground. Yet the man slowly started to move from his downed position and finally stood up and held his right arm in the air to sign to the people that he was alright and would apparently be just fine.

At that the crowd exploded with cheers and chants of both Naruto and even the youngest son of Lord Went. Not ever many could take such a brutal hit to his face even with a face plate protecting him and stand up in the same minute. Yet it was clear whom the victor was. Raising his broken lance Naruto smiled at the people in the crowd before riding off to his quire to give him the broken lance and make way for the next contestants.

Hearing the announcer shout he turned his head to the names of the next contestant's. One man was called Ser Leslyn Haigh. While the other man was more announced with a title as it seemed, no name was given. He was called the Knight of the Laughing Tree. Turning his head, he looked at said knight. He wore old bulky Armor in one hand was a shield that held a white background with the painting of a tree with red leaf's and a bloody face on the tree's bark was painted. While in his other hand was an plane wooden lance. It seemed more the lance for practice then anything to be used in a grand tourney.

Turning his gaze of the knights faze he could only see the shadow underneath the helmet. In other words, he could not determine whom was underneath that helmet.

Instead on dwelling on it Naruto gave a nod to the knight while speaking out. "Good luck, I hope we might face one another in this tourney." With that Naruto rode on as the knight did not give a reply. Yet for some reason Naruto did hear something from said knight. The shaky breathing as if the knight was Nervous of something. Well this could be the first time in a tourney and well some are more nervous than others.

Yet he could just not shake it off that the feeling about this knight was rather off. Like something he should know but just could not see.

Once Naruto was out the jousting Arena he simply stood back and watched the oncoming jousts. The Knight of the Laughing tree while he seemed rather… clunky in movements swiftly defeated his opponent. The knight strangely enough moved as if he was simply in armour that was too large for him. Maybe not enough funding for a matching fit? Then again, he was rather lucky that the king himself gave him his armour to wear for the tourney.

After the mystery knight's victory over his enemy there were many low named lords and hedge knights partaking in the jousting. Yet many were un horsed and brought down to the ground easy. The last few people riding was the Prince Rhaegar against a man called Yohn Royce. Rhaegar won said battle and went on to the next round. Furthermore, many of the Kings guard partook and all won their match. If he was right today every participant would have two matches before the next day. It was said that the joust would last for five days.

Finally, it was his turn once again to ride this time his opponent would be Naruto against Brandon Stark. The oldest of the Stark Children. While they did meet at the inn and he would like to think they made a small form of friendship. Naruto would not go easy on the man.

At the sound of the horn Naruto kicked the horse once again and both men went off riding to one another. Yet this match surprisingly was over rather quick. It took Naruto one strike on the man's shield. Naruto's lance slammed against the man's shield when he forced it forward against said shield. The shield was forced against the man's chest and lost his grip on the reins. With nothing to hold onto and the force of the impact he was sent off flying off the large northern horse and brought down on his back.

Raising his lance in the air he earned a loud cheer at his victory from the crowd. Turning to Brandon Naruto smiled as he let the lance fall onto the ground and he would get off the horse it's secures and down onto the ground smiling at Brandon and both clasped and shook hands. "That was a good strike. You blonde bastard." That earned a large grin from said blonde and he nodded.

"Yea well you are pretty good at falling flat on your back." At that both laughed loudly before both waved at the stage's earning a second cheer. With that they both departed and allowed for the next round.

This round was between the Mystery knight and a member of house Blout. No surprise to Naruto though when the knight once again won the match. With that the last few riders had their turns and the first day of the jousting tourney was done.

Naruto himself while ready to go for another round decided he might as well let his horse rest a little. So, taking the reins of his horse he leads it out the jousting area and walks to the stables. Not really giving a care for what happens around him.

A good few hours had passed and the sun was setting. That night while Naruto would be sitting beside the same tree he slept in not too long ago. Holding a small still he simply kept poking the soil in front of him with it. Why? Because he simply tried to do something to pass the time. Then again it also helped him think on matters and plans.

While back at his home where he came from he always simply went with the flow and improvised never did he really make a plan until later. A year or two after the fourth Shinobi war Naruto had a desire to still become Hokage. Yet while the desire remained he himself did know that he would need a better mind to become one and do an actual good job at it. Of course, he could try to use all the fame he got while after the war. But that is not the way he wanted to become Hokage. He wanted to become Hokage through him being the best. So, he could inspire anyone to strife forward. Become stronger and eventually they might hold the white hat of the Hokage.

Now though he was gone from the hidden leaf. Gone from the land of fire. Hell, even gone from the elemental countries. So now he with no chance to become a Hokage he decided that after everything he will do what he can to create a better future for these lands. Maybe he is no Hokage of these lands or how they call it a king. He would make sure he would do what he could. And he would start with his own village.

After hearing people talk with one another he knew with the money he already won he could already but a large patch of land in the River lands called Harrow's town. The town was little more than a few houses with an inn. And most of the place flooded. It would be an excellent way to prove to these lands he could turn something doomed to fail into something that will thrive.

Of course, every man had some greed and Naruto had his own part. His was more ambition then greed though. Looking at the ruins in front of him right now of Harrenhal. He could see multiple things. A haunting past that lingers still to this day. And opportunity to turn these ruins into something great. Of course, these ruins already belonged to a family but if he would make enough money along with some good words and of course a promise for a good home for them. He could persuade them to grant the keep to him.

Many people said the castle and ruins were ruined. Every family and or house that lived there has died out due strange things. From fire's to simply suicide. Claims of hearing voices in the night and seeing ghosts in the hallways.

Oh, he had a suspicion what might be wrong. But with some seals or even simply the use of chakra he could see these haunted and tortured spirits off into the afterlife. If not, well he could always see how well a spirit will last against his power… Still that chill down his spine did not speak too well to him after all. Damn ghosts are his fear. As a kid, at least but now he might actually face a real ghost.

Luckily that is a long time away.

While poking the stick a little bit more in the ground his thought and plans simply continued. For one he would have to use Jutsu to help him with the lands. Others could call it cheating but he would simply call it the reward of years of hard work in his own home. That and of course that he is now in another world and he might as well have damn earned it. All his live he has done nothing more than make sure others are save from any dangers. So, he thought he himself earned to be a bit selfish at times. Or was he wrong to even think that?

Either way first he would make sure the lands were fertile along with building damns against the floods. With fertile lands food, would be no issue. The next thing he would need to focus on would be resources. Such as silk, wood, minerals. Well Wool could be gotten from sheep he could get through trade. So, that was not a huge issue.

Silk while no expert on it he could always have a man hired from a place that would know.

Wood? That was east really, he could simply grow an entire forest if he desired and send his people off to collect it.

Lastly the minerals. How indeed? Well simple and he had to thank the Third Tsuchikage for that. His expertise over earth jutsu allowed Naruto himself to develop his own. He created one that created the density in the ground. And somehow many pieces of rock, sand and gravel would take shape or twist their form into different minerals. Such as Iron, gold, silver, copper, sometimes even rare metal with the chakra enhanced inside of it. Never having named he could simply claim it was a new kind of metal. Hmm what to name it? "Chikara?" It sounded rather corny to him but maybe it could work. No matter. Luckily it was not just different metals but also gemstones. Such as Emeralds, sapphire's ruby's, diamonds even gem's that held almost a silver shine to it that once it is in the moonlight it will look like a miniature moon.

Oh, yes, he could call this cheating but then again. Did he care that much? No. Of course, no one could know of his powers he had heard what happened to people that are rumoured to hold magic. Those people of the faith would proclaim them as sinners working with dark powers and a man hunt would be after him.

As for all the things, he shall create? Of course, it will gain the attention of jealous, greedy and spiteful men. All of them wanting a piece of what he shall make. Luckily, he would never take something like that lying down. Of course, he knew he could not be everywhere so. Why not simply start his own army while he is at it?

Well not so much an army more a strong group. He would need a big place for a whole army. But with the right training and coordination a small group of fifty men could defeat thousands if they know the land well enough. After all it would require just one trap and halve and army could be set ablaze. The more men die the more men flee as well.

Either way all of that was long time away… and with a long time he meant a month max for him to get started with said village.

Oh, and he would not mind his own private home. No village no keep. Maybe near the Vale, A mountain home just for himself. Or himself and a future wife. While he never really paid too much attention to that. He knew that one day he might take one. After all, looking at some of the women in this world. He would doubt he would be able to keep it in his pants for long.

'I mean look at some of them as flowers. Lyanna had this wild yet alluring look about her. A rough flower covered in thorns but still magnificent in some way. Ashara Dayne seemed like one of the most beautiful flower about. Then there was the queen while aged and saddened she still held her beauty.' He did wonder why had she such a look that spoke of only tears and sorrow? Whenever he looked at her from on his horse and see the anger, sadness, resentment and simple hate directed to her brother. Then again, she was in a forced marriage he doubted he would like it anymore. That and the king was a mad man. He did not need to hear rumours to know. It was easy to see from his long ugly hair to the long-curled nails. The crazed look waiting for a monster to jump on him any moment along with the quick switch of emotion.

Of course, there were some other women about but those were the ones he at least knew a bit of their name of.

Thinking of the king though Naruto did wonder why was the King so generous? Was it simply the madness or was there more at hand? Either way he would have to wait and see. He also should keep his eyes open. Looking about at the tourney from his horse he recalled the looks he got. The looks of suspicion and judgement. But he would show them he is not one to be bent down and scared by their gaze. He would only grow stronger from them.

Now though if he won this tourney he would only have a far more easier time in making his village and eventually his own land. People would sing of his victory and chant his name. Would he offer them a place in his new town many homeless would take such an opportunity?

Not only that. But with Wood Style he would easily be able to make simple houses for them. He could of course make them better houses and all but that would for one raise questions and for two earn the attention of not just the people the homes are meant for.

"I ought to make a lot of pr-"Yet his words were interrupted by the rushed feet heading towards him. Raising his head, he would look at the bow the king had assigned as his square. Looking at the bow he would be panting loudly while leaning on his knees. 'Tsk no condition.' Were his thoughts before the boy would finally calm his breathing and straighten his back.

"Uhm Ser Uzumaki it is nearing eve and the king is wondering why his champion is not there at the feast. All the other competitors are there. Along with high lords from all corners of Westerose."

Naruto Would simply keep his gaze on the boy while raising his brow. "I do not have anything to wear kid, how should I present myself in full plate at a party?" As he asked that the boy smiled and spoke out.

"The king also has seen to that. You just have to head to your tent again and there would be some clothing that would be suitable." With that the boy ran off again to whoever knows where.

"That kid… Excellent runner but most other lords would beat him for leaving without permission." Sighing deeply Naruto made his way to his tent to get himself dressed in the right manner.

 **At the feast**

Feasting, eating, drinking, dancing and singing. That is what Naruto arrived at once he entered the giant tent that was holding the party inside. Oh, outside there was the party but inside was were the big named people were. Naruto himself was right now dressed in a black tunic with orange pants. There was not much to his dress of state but he did not mind he missed his own clothing more.

Too bad it was ripped beyond repair so now he had to go with this damn monkey suit.

Walking forward into the light some of the attendees noticed his arrival and it had mixed reactions. Some looked at him with smiles though some were more of the drunken kind. While others were frowns, scowl's or even glares. Without a doubt those were the people seeing him as a whelp out it's cage.

That he is not supposed to be among them. Well he never really cared what snobs used to think of him so why should he start now. With that Naruto made his way through the people and food before arriving near the large table that held the royal family. Walking forward Naruto would already be noticed by all attendance of the table.

Also, here he was received with mixed gazes. Yet none too threatening though. The first one was a small smile on the lips of the queen as she looked at Naruto while her husband would turn his crazed gaze once again on Naruto yet the crazed eyes would seem to calm slightly once they fell on the Uzumaki, along with his lips turning into a somewhat smile.

Further there was the princess Ellia Martell. She gave Naruto a small smile along with a small nod apparently remembering the blonde man. Lastly there were two more One was a young gold/silver haired man at the age of around eighteen to twenty. He himself simply gave Naruto a neutral look. While the last one was a bald man he gave Naruto a polite smile and nod yet he didn't seem like he wished to be here at all.

Oh and of course the friendly suits of armour behind and beside the table. All of them being the Kings guard members. Knowing better he simply stood in front of the table directly in front of the table and make a low bow with his back. "Your grace." Spoke the blonde.

The kings gaze remained on the blonde while it seemed he was listening to someone speaking yet all those around him all were facing the Blonde. All a bit curious about this apparent low borne. Yet their gaze fell back on their king once he spoke out. "Welcome my champion. Welcome to the feast. I shall keep this short you may enjoy yourself here, but I want you to be ready for tomorrow's round of the tourney. Remember you represent the crown and I shall not have it be belittled by a young man that was drunk the evening before." With that the King waved his hand in dismissal for the blonde.

"Of course your grace. " With that Naruto gave a bow to the king and turned around and went to an large table that held the Stark house hold. Yet while making his way towards the familiar faces of the Starks he could only think about the King right now. The way he seemed it was clear he was mad in the mind yet... There was more to this. He would have to think about this some more be-

"Naruto!" Was the shout that he got when he arrived at the table from the Stark girl known as Lyanna Stark. To her left was her brother Eddard or as most of his family and friends referred to him as Ned Stark. While beside Ned sat the man known as Robert Baratheon. Naruto remembering him from his drunken adventure at the crossroad inn. On her other side was both her elders and younger brother Brandon Stark and Benjin Stark respectively. Lastly while keeping his head rather low and not really willing to get too much of attention was a small man around the age of Ned. "Are you dozing off? Don't tell me you are drunk already."

"Eh, hehe sorry Lady Lyanna I was just deep in thought. How is your evening?" Spoke the blonde with a small a bit of an awkward smile on his lips while rubbing the back of his head at his lack of paying attention.

She only looked at him for a moment with some form of a pout before a smile came on her lips and she spoke. "Oh the feast is fun. It is indeed different then the feasts in the North. But enough about this stupid feast. Why did you not tell us you were competing at the joust as well?"

"Uhm with all due respect my lady... I was not really planning on joining the Joust but the king's offer was rather... unexpected... then again here I am now and I intend to win." Spoke the blond with a confident smile on his lips.

"Oh really I heard this... Knight of the laughing tree might win actually." Spoke the young woman with a sudden chance in her smile. "I mean he has beaten all those that have gone before him."

"Oh I have seen him joust he is decent but... I think there is a small or a thin man inside." Spoke to blonde with a small smile on his lips.

"What makes you think that?!" Spoke the daughter of Winterfell with an offended tone. "What makes you think he is small or thin?"

"Well uhm... I saw him move and his armour is moving so freely so either he did not secure his straps or the armour is too large and well I rather think it is the later then the other option."

"Oh uhm yea that could be fair enough..." She spoke again before turning away for a moment and seemed to curse to her self while her younger brother looked worried somewhat towards his sister.

"Either way I simply came by to say hello I was planning to stay for a little bit before I made my way off again. You know big day again tomorrow." Spoke to blonde with an rather easy going smile. Earning only a small nod and smile from two of the Stark children as the others seemed too occupied with other things.

With too occupied Naruto meant Ned holding his friend down so he would not fall the moment he stood. While the eldest Stark was ogling the purple eyed friend of princess Ellia Martell with a slight dreamy gaze.

The remainder of the eve was kept simple for Naruto. Most of the people kept their distance from the blonde as they were unsure on how to deal with him. Luckily when the dancing began he actually shared some few dances. The first was offered by Lyanna. While happily agreeing he could do with out the glowering Baratheon staring at him.

Naruto actually enjoyed the dance one of said reasons was because neither of them really knew how to dance so they simply tried to do their best with as much feet stepping as possible.

The second song came up and his partner was taken this time by her younger brother demanding his own dance while said sister happily agreed. So for the second song he stood at the side. Yet at the third song he did gain a new dancing partner. This being the purpled girl that the eldest Stark and well most other men were keeping their gaze on. She simply stood in front of him and had offered her hand to him He took it and with that she pulled him in for a dance. The song and so the dance was short. She did not say anything but a friendly greeting while the whole dance she kept her gaze on Naruto's eyes.

Yet at the end of the dance she seemed to have a slight frown on her gaze and gave a curt bow to the blonde and spoke up. "Thank you for the dance." And made her escape. 'Was it something on my face?' Was the only thought the blonde had before the last song started to play yet was immediately stopped as the King raised his hand.

"While all of you have had joy this eve I fear my wife has been remised in a dance. As I fear she will not have any joy this eve will there be anyone that will offer her a dance?" Spoke the king. Yet after he said his words no one was sure on what to do. On one side who would not want to share a dance with the woman. While she was in her thirties she had the fair face of that of a young woman in her twenties.

Yet there was one issue namely the one that gave the demand for the queen to have a dance. As many knew the King had a lot of... mood swings. While now he offered them a dance with the queen which was his wife. An hour later or even a day later he might see them as having insulted him and demands their head.

So only those that were willing to take a large risk would have to be foolish enough to offer the queen a dance. And so Naruto Stepped forward and offered his hand to the queen while giving a small smile while speaking to both the king and the queen. "While I am a terrible dancer if I can entertain her slightly with an dance then I shall do what I can."

At that the King actually gave an smile... again the strange crooked smile that should never be named a smile but either way a smile. "Well my queen shall you accept this dance of our dear champion?"

At that the queen gave a small nod to her husband before turning her gaze back to Naruto and stood up while placing her fingers on his palm giving a small smile. "Thank you for this dance. Ser."

And with that they shared a dance. Yet during the dance the queen gave Naruto difference glances. Those of fear and those that simply could only wonder. Of a life of what if she had not been born as a Targaryen but maybe low borne would things have been different?

The dance ended soon enough and she thanked Naruto for the dance before retreating for the night. Naruto himself also did not take care of a lot of things. He simply tried to enjoy himself as much as possible yet the loath full gazes from noble men and some women he got simply drowned the joy in his mood and he soon enough excused himself.

And so he once again lied in the tree he was in last night simply having his eyes closed and listening to the distant voices and the crickets in the grass. Yet even his short moment of peace was interrupted once he heard the rustling of leaf's as he saw Lyanna along with her younger brother make her way through the bushes.

While he knew this was not his business he could simply not stop himself from following. That and it has been such a long time since he had used some old Jutsu jumps that he could not help himself. So standing up on the tree he looked towards the woods for just a moment before he disappeared in a second. While to him it was clear it was a jump. To the man that had his gaze on the blonde he simply stood there one moment and disappeared the next. The man was bald and held noble robes around his frame. This man was known as the spider.

And he might just have found a new insect that was near his web. Yet how things seems to be turning out this insect might as well be a bird looking for a spider to feed on.

Back with Naruto he had followed both Stark children before finally noticing both of them hanging what looked like a shield in a tree. Really no longer caring to keep himself hidden he would drop down on the ground and immediately alert both of the Starks. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Spoke the rather shocked Lyanna as she stared at Naruto.

Simply crossing his arms with a slight smirk on his lips he would simply motion his head side ways as in letting her know he saw her hang the shield. Now that he gained a better look at it. The shield simply had a heart tree painted on it with a face on it's bark. "That is the Mystery knight's his shield."

"Look it's not wh-." She tried to say but was stopped by the raised hand of Naruto.

"Well I hope he will be thanking you soon for finding his shield and leaving it for him in this tree." As he said that he would give both Starks a cheeky smile while both Stark children lowered their shoulders and let a breath escape their lungs. "Either way I do not believe your older brothers will like it that you two are all alone at night this far in the woods." Turning around he would motion with his hand for them to follow him. "Shall we go?"

Not long after having said those words both Stark children were on his tail quickly following after him. "How did you know?" Spoke Lyanna once again looking at the blonde.

"Know what?" And that was all they had said until they returned to the many tents and he left them there before bidding them both a good night.

After that he returned to his tree and finally managed to get himself some sleep. "Such a bothersome… Damnit Shikamaru infecting me with your catchphrase."

 **There we go! Sorry for the long wait... Sorry.**

 **So pairing I shall make it clear that Ashara while a wonderfull character will not be with Naruto. But there are still other women that might be a love intrest. I say love intrest that does not mean they will be together for ever. And if you have paid a little attention while reading you might have noticed that one of them might be an already married woman. Then again it all remains to be seen won't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we are again. So... I promised... Last time. Que the skeleton body of Naruto to appear. That I would upload more and faster... sadly I have not been too true to that. Why? Well I got an answer but I will not give it why? Cause it is a personal one... So, yea. :/**

 **Anyway, onto better stuff namely you lovely people. I must thank you all for your wonderful response and spank those that left a nasty review as a guest.**

 **So, some info over the Fic? IF you do not want to know anything that I have planned for the future of the fic then skip this to the non-thick part.**

 **So number** **one: Naruto** **will eventually come to rule a large castle that already is in Westeros. Yet this does not mean he can have multiple castle's and or town's.**

 **Secondly: To what extent do you want Naruto his power to be regarding Turning for example stone into minerals because I could just say for example. "Yea Naruto now has like a gigantic mine** **with in** **a mountain bordering the vale. And the riches are about at the level of the hobbit's Erebor." Then again it could also be due his immense luck regarding gambles.**

 **Three: I spoke with one of the readers and well I already know what the Sigel will be and it will not be a fox or swirl. It will not have anything to do with Konoha really. After all he left that chapter of his life behind he will now make his own new chapter in these new lands**

 **Four: Pairs... No harem if that was not yet clear. I had 6 people PM me and I had to repeat to them no harem. Also, as I mentioned in my last update Ashara while I love the character and she holds so much potential Naruto will not be paired with her. Who are possibility's? Well I will give my top 5 with reasons.**

 **1: Rhaella Targaryen, why some might wonder? She is married to the king after all? Well for one everyone keeps talking about the sad tale of Ashara killing herself. Of Ellia being murdered and raped, Lyanna died during child birth. While all of that is indeed a bad thing. Rhaella was repeatedly raped by Aery's repeatedly beaten by Aery's while his King's guard simply stood by the door and guarded it and in the end after all that abuse she still endured until she birthed Daenery's. So, in full honesty I think she deserves some joy in her life and whom better then Naruto eh?**

 **2: Lyanna** **Stark, why? Well we all know the reason for the war but what if she decided to run off with Naruto? Robert will demand her back and a lot more things might ensue as she is in his home and that means no matter whom comes to his door. In his home, he is the one that has the last say not Robert or anyone else for that matter. Also, it might be a fun idea. :)**

 **3: Ellia Martell, this is more of a maybe for me as there is another great fic out there holds her as a possible love interest and well she is also already married and she never seemed like the swinging type to me. Even after Rhaegar's betrayal to her.**

 **4: Cersei, she would be if a pairing be a one night stand with Naruto as basically well let's be honest Naruto and she are like opposite.**

 **5: An OC. This could be anyone really... Yea~**

 **So, let's get going, shall we? Oh, one last thing I want you all to tell me if I should have Naruto basically give him a piece of land in the mountains of the vale and simply make a home that looks like Rivendell. I mean I love Rivendell of the Lord of the rings. No, it is not his castle simply a refuge if he grow's over worked. So, yea let me hear about that. Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Chapter 6**

Right now, Naruto sat on his horse at the Tourney looking over at the other side of the field. Right now, he might face the thoughts opponent he has yet faced. After all he right now was facing the prince himself. After he had defeated one more rider the mane named Yohn Royce. The lord of House Royce. Naruto had defeated the man yet he had to admit the man was a though man and even when he was defeated the man while proud did commend him on his victory and give him a single bow of his head in respect.

Yet now he was facing the Prince himself. The winner of this match would be facing the finalist, the King's guard Barristan Selmy. Yet that would be his concern later if he won at least. After all, while the man he would face now is a prince he was no joke. Then again Naruto did not intend to take it easy on him nor did he intend to lose. After all he had his own plans and if he had to hurt the pride of the prince or even as the King had speculated Destroy someone else his plan then he would.

At the sound of the horn both Rider charged Both lowered their lances at the last moment so neither could predict the other's move.

Being surprised Naruto got hit first by the prince hit right at his chest forcing him almost off the horse itself yet the lance broke apart and while the blow was there he managed to pull himself back on his saddle in time.

Groaning in discomfort he would roll his right arm slightly as the slight dent in his armor was clear. The force was a powerful one but he would not be broken that easily. Looking at his own lance he noticed the lack of any damage on it clearly showing the lance had not hit its mark.

Turning his horse again he would prepare himself for the second charge as the Prince was given his new lance. At the sound of the horn again Naruto kicked their sides of his horse and both riders were off again. Yet this time once again Rhaegar hit his chest at the same spot. For some reason his horse acted as if something was wrong… Or maybe as if something was calling him? Either way once again Naruto and Rhaegar charged off again and with the third strike the prince once again hit Naruto on his breast plate.

Slowly riding to the end of the wooden rail's Naruto slowly unstrapped his helmet and took a deep inhale of breath. The plate had bent in such a manner it was tightened around his chest giving only a small amount of air.

Giving himself a small pause he finally turned to the other side of the field and making up his mind that this was his last chance to beat the prince another blow like that and the breastplate would bend in such a way it would start to cave into his chest.

With the helmet, back on his head Naruto once again charged forward not a moment later the prince rode forth as well. Both riders were closing nearer and nearer Naruto already had his lance down while Rhaegar once again would wait for the right moment to lower his. Aiming for his waist line Naruto's plan was simple hit him at the waist and force him off the saddle and down into the dirt. Yet it was not just all. He had noticed just before his charge why his horse started to act in such a manner.

If the Prince knew or not Naruto did not know but his horse was a female and it gave off the scent of it looking to mate and Naruto's horse was more than eager yet with both a rider on the horses that was rather difficult. So instead it simply tried to follow the scent as its nature was. This time Naruto would make sure he would win. Some might call it cheating, which it rather was but his own plan was simple. A small dojutu and the soil for Rhaegar's horse had softened almost nearly being mud both rider and horse unprepared for this caused a slight slowing in the Horse it's speed and Rhaegar's lance of lowering.

And that was all Naruto needed. Bringing chakra in his arm he forced the lance forward in one strong push. Forcing the rider off his horse and down onto the soil. While the prince his horse would ride on either not knowing or not caring that it's rider was missing.

At Naruto's victory the entire tourney was silent. Both noble and peasant, high and low born did not speak. That is of course until the King himself stood up and clapped. Not long although a lot of them reluctant started the clap for Naruto's victory as well. After all, while Rhaegar was the prince and adored by both high and low borne, once Naruto beat him and the king himself would clap for the blonde they might as well join.

Naruto while not feeling proud of his cheated victory he did it with a purpose. Not only that but in the end, he grew up as a Shinobi. Deception was part of that line of work. While most of his life he did not spend his life as a liar he did not feel below it. After all, now in a new land and world he had to use all his skills to use. Be it jutsu, charisma, strength and wisdom.

Turning his head, he looks at Rhaegar as he slowly got up while rubbing his plated stomach. While at his side was one Arthur Dayne helping said prince. The prince looked towards the blonde. For a moment, the prince would give Naruto a foul look before his eyes lowers and nodded his head. Admitting defeat. With that the prince walked off the tourney as the lord of house Whent himself stood up and made another announcement regarding the last match.

"With the Kings champion, having prevailed over even the Kings own son Naruto Uzumaki shall face one more opponent in the finale. The man is non-other than Ser Barristan Selmy. May the gods favor them both. The match shall start in thirty minutes to give Ser Uzumaki a moment to rest." With that he earned some claps while Naruto walked off the field with his horse it's reins in his hand. He would have to see to this armor and make it straight again.

…

Returning to the field once again Naruto would have the breastplate sadly not repaired so arriving at the field with a dented in chest plate was rather comical. And the people were all too happy to point it out before they would snicker to themselves. "Strange these people are… One moment they are in love with you and the next they seek to laugh at your misfortune." With that said Naruto rode forward on his horse while his lance was risen high in the air.

On the opposite side sat the last man remaining to be defeated. The man known as Ser Barristan Selmy. In his golden armor and white cloak the man would slowly ride up towards Naruto while Naruto himself also rides forward on his own horse both man passing each other while giving each other a small nod in acknowledgement. Before both one another passed each other.

The announcer of the tourney shouted out loud earning the attention of both participants and almost every one really. "The participants of the final round may ask a lady for their favor if they so desire." That earned some catcalls from the common folk at the side while some of the noble ladies would suddenly turn rather shy. Ser Barristan took the first initiative as he rides his horse towards the tribunes before halting his horse at the seat of House Dayne asking for the Lady Ashara for her favor. And so indeed he got the favor from her as she tied a thin piece of silk in purple color around his lance.

With the King's guard riding to his side of the field Naruto himself rode towards the tribunes riding past the noble houses until he would reach the seat of the royals where he stopped his horse and looking up first at the king before his gaze fell on the queen. "Your grace, as I fight as your champion I beg of the honor to wield the favor of your wife and queen." The Uzumaki spoke while holding up the lance.

Murmurs followed shortly after as this was considered more than just scandalous a low born man asking for the favor of a queen. Yet most murmurs stopped as the king himself stood up. Turning to his wife he would reach his hand out to her before he gripped the left sleeve of her dress and pulled tearing the silk before throwing it towards the blond. Yet while this happened no one gasped no one did anything they simply looked as the king practically teared at his wives dress. Catching the piece of clothing Naruto looks back up this time at the king with a edge of red in his eyes. "Now go!" Spoke the king before he sat back down.

Looking at the King for just a moment longer almost staring him down Naruto finally looks to the king's side locking his gaze with the queen. Yet she sat there stone faced killing any emotion that threatened to reach her face. Only bowing his head Naruto slowly rode to his side of the field while tying the piece of silk around his right arm.

Not much happened after the horn sounded and both riders charged forward. No cheers were heard as both riders clashed their lances. Most expected it to be a grand spectacle yet instead it was a short one. Once Naruto's lance thrusted itself into the breast plate of Ser Barristan there was a loud cracking sound from the wooden lance before the knight himself would fall off the back of his horse and down on the ground. It took the Uzumaki one lance to take his foe down.

With his victory in hand Naruto simply rode to the side of the tribunes before stopping in front of the kings' tribune. Some mild clapping was heard yet most of the people were silent. They were just rather confused this no named nobody showed up one day and cut his way through two parts of the tournament. It was simply mind boggling to them. Yet in the end no one could deny his skill nor that he won.

Once the Uzumaki stopped in front of the tribunes of the king he would only look up at him as the king himself smiled. "You have proven yourself my champion, and as champion you shall be rewarded!" Yet the Uzumaki did not say anything he could only look up at the king while the same red tinge remained at the edges of his pupils. Naruto could not explain why but felt such anger towards the king when he ripped his wives dress and right now he did not trust himself to speak so instead he would shakenly bow his head before preparing for himself to ride off. "Hold on there my champion for you still need to crown your queen of love and beauty." As he said that a squire came running across the field holding a cushion that held a crown of blue flowers. Looking down at the cushion for a moment Naruto simple gripped the crown in his hand and placed it on his lance before rising it up high towards the queen.

"As I wear her favor my king it should only be fitting I crown her as the queen of beauty." Spoke the blonde before either the king nor Naruto could say anything the Queen herself simply stood up and took the crown in her hands before she placed it on her head. Looking down at the Uzumaki she would give him a small smile breaking the stone face of her for a brief second as she spoke.

"Thank you, Ser, Uzumaki, you honor me with this." With that she sat down while the king could only look at her for a moment before looking down at the blonde he was no fool he knew his wife has not smiled for a long time yet this blonde mad her smile. Even more a moment but a smile non-the less.

"Well then we have our champion!" At that the crowd erupted in cheers and loud clapping as the king himself simply looked down at the blonde with a smile on his lips. Yet the blond simply kept his gaze locked on the king. And he felt his gaze on him almost like a wolf that was about to eat a crippled lamb. And he was the lamb.

Shaking his head, he waved his hand at the Uzumaki while he shouted. "Your price shall be given to you at your tent."

With that Naruto move his gaze away from the king and rode off to his tent not sparing anyone another glance while the red tint in his eyes slowly dissipated returning his gaze to the ocean blue color.

 **Two days after Naruto's victory.**

Seated on his horse Naruto rides North from the large ruins known as Harren hall. You see he had done it with all his earnings and now fame he had bought land that now belonged to him. While yes, he could have had a better deal he was sure of himself that he would succeed in fertilizing the land and make a great place to live. The lands he now owned reached from its southern border just bordering Harren hall while reaching just past the trident's river bank for a few miles.

The people in this region lived in hovels no stone houses. Just houses made of sticks and straw. No strong wooden foundation or comforting walls. No just hovels. The only place in this area that had a somewhat decent look was the crossroad inn reaching just at the edge of his borders.

Luckily Naruto did not come to these lands he now claimed on his own at least not yet. He had hired a crew of masons and craft's men to come to the village of harrow way. The village was sadly abandoned once he arrived for all but a few people that simply made the over flown village their home. Once he announced he had bought this land and told them of his plan with this land many of them were all too happy to help out in return for security and a home to live have for themselves. And he agreed to that he had promised them that with in three months they would all have a home.

Yet for now they would have to go into the hills as he would need to make way for the craft's men and masons to arrive so they could start to build.

 **One month later.**

Naruto could only but smile at his work. One week it had taken for his hired help to arrive. And in that time, he has been busy. He had used his chakra to work once the people that in habitat this place had left. Using earth jutsu he had risen the land of the town higher allowing the water to flow back in the river. While all that remained of the village was ruined.

The water had done its damage and to rebuild these houses would take more work than he would have to make a while new house. So, putting his Do'jutsu to work he had flattened the earth with every piece of the previous houses now removed from sight. Not long after he had used his wood jutsu to set down foundations for new houses. Over seventy foundations were risen along with at the edge of the river a large line of wooden pillars were resting at the now solid stone supporting the stone and dirt for the future if the water would once again rise high.

Over all in the end once the hired help arrived the arrived at an already half complete job. The foundation and pillars already were placed all that was required was for the stone walls to be placed and the roofs to be set.

This was done in two weeks sure Naruto could do it on his own with Jutsu but well he did not mind to for once simply watch the hired help take care of it.

Now he stood there in front of a new line of trees that bore multiple fruits from apples to pears. From as common as a walnut tree to some rare peach and olive trees. Many of the trees held the same purpose provide fresh food to the people and himself that would soon make their home here.

Now some may be wondering why, why would there be tree's as ripe at these here? How did they get there as a week before there was nothing but soppy mud, the type of mud just black in color and once your foot would rest on it and would want to support more than the weight of that food it would just swallow foot, shoe, leg end not shortly after body whole. Given a few years yea maybe it could turn into some good soil. Sadly Naruto did not have the time not patience luckily he was a ass from either a different time or a different universe 'he had still not decided on that yet…'

So instead of following the wisdom of patience, he simply decided to use his chakra. Using his Do'jutsu first to make the right ground and dirt along with soil to make sure the trees would grow healty. Spending only ten minutes spreading seeds through the large field he made use of one of his proudest type of Jutsu. Mokuton.

Now he stood there having forced the seeds to grow from first their seedling stage to their sapling stages on the first day. Over the two weeks he applied the required chakra along with the same Mokuton on said saplings and slowly turning them into strong, large healthy trees and they provided ripe and good food. He would know he ate some himself.

Yet now he had moved from the large fruit trees to the nearby woods while unintentional the woods themselves had just been flourishing with the fruit trees from once simple trees that would not impress most people they had now all had their healthy color on their barks lush green leaf's and instead of dirt or soil below them the grass had risen. Over all it made a beautiful picture.

"You know I love what I have done with the place at first it was nothing more than a village that was half sunken by the river. Yet now look at it." At that if anyone would be standing next to him they could indeed see what he had mostly done. The lush forest that seemed to stretch for miles yet only the trees at the edge of his soon to be village had their lush and green appearance the other seemed more plain and simple. The large fruit tree fields with beside that many fields intended to be soon used for planting grain and crops. While they remained empty for now it would soon breed life to crops when the villagers would arrive and start to plant, work and nursing the fields.

Now at the edge of the river side there stood the new village it was still a work in progress. Yet almost every house was complete some were missing parts of their roofs while others had yet the start with their roof. At the river side of the village was a decent dock with potential to be expanded if it would be deemed required. There was a single high hill in the village which holds the home of the leader of this village along with the lord of his house. Which would of course be himself… He just had to make to necessary arrangements to make sure he can start his own house so to say. He was already a knight so he should not be too worried, besides he still had a large sum of gold of the earnings of the tourney at Harren hall.

While he made sure every village house either had stone or strong oak walls his own home seemed to be something in it's own. Call it being selfish but dam nit if he was to lead them he at least earned himself a house to represent said title. Not only that but he did not intend to stop with this village. He had higher ambitions. Of course, he could just claim the throne kill the demented king and anyone that rises up would die by only a lift of a finger with the use of his chakra but that is not Naruto. That is not who he was nor will he ever be someone like that.

So, there it stood complete pure white marble walls with a large front gate at its front. While it was not gigantic it sure was one of the largest places in the village. And it was his. The roof was made of stone and the windows had no glass in them he did intend to have glass placed within them but sadly he did not know of a jutsu to magically create glass nor did he have any experience with the creation of glass or placing said glass.

He just had to go over his little list now. "Temporary food source? Check, lush woods at my borders? Check. Fields ready to be worked? Check. Village and my own home? Eh… check? Docks and promising catch? Check. A bridge spanning from the river side to the other side? Check. Ore and Marble mines… nope…" That was still a thing he had to arrange so that his village could just be that gem with in the whole land. It would provide anything that would be desired. And well he would indeed cheat in it. Jutsu's and he could simply increase the density in the nearby hills where he could have said ground filled with solid rock and increase the size of golden ores create new ores, maybe even gems and other precious ores and minerals. While it would be a temporary thing he soon planned to buy more land and head east along the river line and hit the southern mountain line of the Vale where he could actually work properly on the jutsu and turn said insides of mountains into nothing more than a chest filled with gold, silver, iron, lead, tin, copper and of course gems.

One more day and the village would be ready to take in its people. And while there were more than enough houses for the previous inhabitants to take he also intended to take in those without a home from the well populated city of King's landing. He had to be careful though cause desperate because do desperate things.

Yet that would not deter him to build up more and more and eventually have a home for those without one. So, that any mother can bring up her children without having to beg, steal or sell her body on the streets for sexual pleasures of men that desired so. And there were many in the world that would not mind an easy and cheap target like that. After all whom would miss her but her child and maybe the child's father if he was still even about to care for both the child and the woman that is his child's mother.

He had plans and in that included himself but also those in this world.

Sighing Naruto lifted his gaze into the sky where he would blow out a gust of wind from his lungs as he started to backtrack a little. From when he still had his companion from birth with or well inside of him. Sadly, after Madara had extracted the Kyuubi or well Kurama out of the blonde Naruto felt like he had lost one of the last string of meaning he had left in his life.

Yet in the end both Sasuke and Naruto defeated Madara. Shortly after the defeat of the legendary Uchiha this black Zetsu arrived and tried to reach the still and dead form of Madara yet it was stopped quickly. While the shade laid dying it screamed about its mother yet in the end the mother never would rise to see day light. After wards the tailed beasts were freed and despite the bond both the nine tails and the blonde made. Kurama desired the freedom he could enjoy when he was but a kit. And so, he did. All the beasts took off all but one the eight tails that desired to remain with the rapping Killer B.

Shortly after Sasuke made true on his promise to Naruto they fought, they fought until neither could move even speaking hurt both their muscles. Yet in the end despite all his training and all his challenges in life Naruto won. Sasuke and Naruto made peace… The last thing he remembered before he awoke in this world was the smiling face of Sasuke with tears in his face as he admitted to his defeat at the blond.

Now he was here. And while these people are not his people he would seem them as so. And while there is no Kurama, Kakashi or Sasuke around he would not shy away from making new friends and companions. Maybe even he would find himself someone to start his own family with.

Shaking his head Naruto made his way down the small hill of the woods and to the village. Tomorrow would be the day he would welcome the people that would soon become his people.

 **Wowy hehe, such a waiting time for such a shit chapter, right? Well sorry buddies but sadly I have just not been feeling it with writing. So, yea. That is my excuse I just have not been feeling like doing it. But well every day when I look in my mail box I find either ppl following the story or even reviewing and well I will not stop I am not a super-fast uploader else I would be painted red by my BOYZ. Waaagh?**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
